The Peasant and Her Prince
by LadyMxdnight
Summary: AU What if the factions existed in Victorian England? On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line, all rights belong to Veronica Roth aka tha queen xD**

My mother always told me that there's an art to losing yourself. I suppose that's a belief most people we knew were raised with. It helps us live our lives the way we should, and I used to think our way of life was beautiful. The part of England in which I was born was the Abnegation kingdom. We devote our lives to helping others, and being selfless. Many young Abnegation are sent to the other four kingdoms - Amity, the peaceful, Candor, the honest, Dauntless, the brave, and Erudite, the intelligent - as helpers to the elite of each kingdom.

I am one of those people.

When I was ten, I was sent to Candor. It was an honour for my family, because I was to be a lady-in-waiting to the royal family - specifically, Princess Christina. My older brother, Caleb, stayed in Abnegation and is secretary to our King, Marcus - another prestige to our family name. I suppose that both our positions are due to our father being the Duke of Canterbury.

Princess Christina is a tall, beautiful young woman. She is older than me by a few months, with a caramel complexion and large brown eyes. She used to have long, black hair but she started cutting it at her chin about a year ago. Many young men have their eye trained on her as she's now 16, and eligible for marriage. King Jack, her father, is taking his at time at finding the right suitors, however. He's trying to find the strongest alliance, I know. That is why he turned down all the politicians sons here in Candor, as they would be of no benefit to the kingdom. After Christina is wed, I will be sent back to Abnegation to prepare for my own wedding, to a Duke's son in Dauntless.

Princess Rose is younger by a few years, at 13 years old. She is spare in patience and respect for the non-Candor, and quick to disperse her opinion. Though honesty is the way of the Candor, people like Princess Christina and King Jack are more reserved. I suppose its the reason he makes a good leader. Princess Rose takes after Queen Stephanie, however.

"Beatrice!" Christina exclaims, bursting into my quarters before back-tracking. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't think to knock..."

"It's alright," I wave her off, concerned at her dishevelled appearance. "What's the matter?"

She glances around quickly, before shutting my door and turning the key so that nobody can come in. She sits on my mattress, though she's uncomfortable. Its very different from her own king-sized bed.

"I overheard Father talking with King Max," she says quietly, looking down.

I immediately snap to attention. She could get into a lot of trouble for eavesdropping on two kings, but this was serious information.

"Oh, my," I say, biting my lip. I don't want to say out loud what this could mean, though.

"I think he wants to marry me to Prince Four," she says, confirming my suspicions.

"Of Dauntless?" I ask, double-checking with her.

She nods silently.

I know this is bad for her, because Christina has secretly been courting the Erudite Prince William for two years now. She's been dropping subtle hints about an Erudite alliance to her father for months now, but he hasn't seemed to acknowledge her if he's talking to the Dauntless.

"I don't even know what Prince Four looks like!" she exclaims, burying her head in her hands. I drape an arm around her lean frame.

"I'm sorry," I say, because there's nothing else. Unlike the Candor, I am not good with words. Being raised in Abnegation, we are taught to keep opinions to ourselves.

"What am I going to tell Will?" she asks suddenly, looking at me with widened eyes.

I cringe. "Well, its not confirmed yet, right?"

"Yet," she says, raising her eyebrows. King Jack is not one to waste time on meetings like this if it's not for something serious.

"We'll figure it out, Chris," I say, hugging her.

**~: :~**

That evening at supper, King Jack announces that Christina is to marry Prince Four of Dauntless. She struggles to keep her face expressionless, I note, watching from the kitchen. She can't tell him she doesn't want this, because then he'll find out the true reason that she frequents London so much.

"You and I shall leave for the Dauntless Palace within the week. Queen Stephanie, you can aptly run the kingdom, I presume?" he says over dessert. "And we can find a Dauntless lady-in-waiting for you, too."

"I'd prefer to carry on with Lady Beatrice, thank you," she says firmly.

She and the King always call me Lady Beatrice. The Queen and Princess Rose aren't quite as respectful, though it is my official title as daughter of a Duke. Sometimes I feel that Christina is more the King's child than the Queens.

Many years ago, Queen Stephanie was a politicians daughter, and was married to another politicians son, and the King was also wed to another woman. However, the former Queen passed away during childbirth, and the child only survived for a matter of days. The King plummeted into a period of bereavement, earning the sympathy of the Amity and Abnegation, who started sending him various gifts and marriage proposals. The Dauntless thought death was no reason to grieve for over a week, and the Erudite were busy scheming. He stayed a widower for a couple of years, and within that time Lady Stephanie was made a widow due to the influenza virus passing around.

As the King didn't see it suitable to marry a younger woman after so many years passing and Lady Stephanie was hardly a year younger, they were wed within a week despite her having two young children. Christina was five at the time, and Rose was two. Five years later, King Marcus, who my father served as advisor to, suggested that I be sent to Candor as a lady-in-waiting to Princess Christina. Christina, however, despised the idea, which is why we adopted the relationship of friends. A younger girl named Susan was sent a few years ago for Princess Rose, who isn't half as grateful as Christina.

Late that night, I find Christina in my room again with red-tinged eyes and a soaked handkerchief.

"Chris," I sigh, prying the silken square from her cold fingers and placing it in a beaker filled with water.

"What shall I say to William?" she whispers hoarsely.

"You'll have to speak to him before Sunday," I say.

She drops so she's laying down, and I lay my thin sheet over her. Wednesday is almost over now.

"Can you arrange a meeting with him tomorrow?" she asks.

"For where?"

"The Inn," she says after a minute.

**~: :~**

Its one of London's rare sunny days today. Ironic, considering the news Chris is about to deliver to an unsuspecting Will. Last night, I visited Al, the butchers boy, and asked him to send a message to Will in the morning when he went to deliver meat in the Erudite kingdom. Al has become a sort of messenger boy for Christina and Will. Most people would grow tired of delivering messages for two years, but though Queen Jeanine is too busy studying and researching to notice the butchers boy frequenting her castle, Princess Cara has noticed. However, to everyone's relief she chose to turn a blind eye to it.

I always escort Christina to London. We go to an old inn on the shabbier side, belonging to an Abnegation woman named Alys. She lets us use a room so Christina can change out of her finery into normal clothes stolen from the laundry room, and after that she meets Will whilst I help Alys or wander the city. Today, she's brought along a grey dress of mine to change into, though normally, she wears the black and white of the Candor. I suppose my dress matches her mood today.

When we emerge from one of the rooms upstairs after she's changed, Will is already waiting at the table with two cups of tea in front of him. Christina turns to me, and her eyes are moist. I feel terrible, and I know she feels even worse.

"I'd best get over there before I lose my nerve," she mumbles, taking unsteady steps toward him. I find another table a good distance from them so they may have their privacy. However, I can still hear Will's voice exclaiming softly how he didn't recognize her, how she looks beautiful, and then the silence that means she told him. From then on, their voices are hushed and when I turn to look again they've both disappeared. I suppose they'd like to be alone one last time.

I wonder sometimes how it must feel like, having a secret, tragic romance like that. It would be futile, though, as I am already betrothed.

**~: :~**

A few days later, we find ourselves riding into the Dauntless kingdom at around dawn. It takes about ten hours to travel from the Candor Castle to Château Dauntless, so we left at seven o'clock yesterday evening and have been in carriages ever since. I think we stopped for a break in the middle of the night when the first drivers finished their shift, but I was half asleep. I am in a deluxe carriage with Christina, and there are two guards riding with the driver outside and one inside with us, all from Dauntless, in case some foolish vagrant should try and attack the soon-to-be wed Princess.

"Any minute now," Zeke, the one inside with us, mutters. He's rather handsome, with bronzed skin, warm brown eyes and a chiseled jaw line. His hair is buzzed short, like an Abnegation, but thats where the similarities end. He wears a black cap, jacket and trousers that outline his muscles, which can only belong to a Dauntless. He doesn't seem to have any piercings or tattoos, but perhaps they are hidden by his clothing. The ones sitting outside, Jim and John, have multiple piercing on their faces and one had tattoos covering his neck.

"Do you travel out of Dauntless a lot?" I ask, and he turns to look at me.

"I do, in fact, but its mostly to Abnegation. I haven't been to the other factions in a few years, though," he says with an easy smile.

"I'm from Abnegation," I say, then feel stupid because my grey, shapeless dress already speaks for me.

He chuckles. "I know, you're Lady Beatrice. We've met before, actually, though you were quite young, perhaps six? I know your brother, Lord Caleb," he says.

I frown. "Really? How is that?"

He takes of his cap with a flourish and bows as best as he can without hitting Christina while sitting in the small carriage. "May I introduce myself as Lord Ezekiel of Bristol, my Lady," he looks back up with a grin.

Oh.

_Oh_.

Oh my.

"You are Lord Uriah's brother?" I ask, and I suddenly feel a tad woozy.

He nods, chuckling softly as Christina stirs slightly. The carriage bumps over a rock. "And may I just say, Milady, that you clearly got stuck with the worse brother."

I laugh, in spite of my shock. My father, Duke of Canterbury, and King Marcus had originally planned for me to marry Prince Tobias, his son. I don't think anybody had ever seen Tobias before, because he was always locked in the Abnegation Palace. King Marcus said something about special needs every time he was asked. He was a peculiar fellow, Marcus. Anyway, when I was six, there was a accident in which Prince Tobias was killed. Marcus never specified the details. Some say its because of a horse-riding caper, others say he was terminally ill and its why he never came out. There are whispers on the street, though, saying that the King was abusive, that his wife died under his belt, that his son fell to the same fate, that the reason he never came out was that he was too bruised.

I'm unsure what the truth is. But after the Prince died, Father had to find a new future husband to me. Around the same time, the Duchess of Bristol was trying to find a girl for her younger son, Lord Uriah. I recall that his older brother, Lord Ezekiel, was betrothed to a common woman. His father owed her family with his life, and so it was his dying wish for his son to marry their eldest daughter and give her a good life. My father and the Duchess arranged for a meeting, and the family stayed in Abnegation for a few days. It was decided then that I would marry Lord Uriah when I was 16 and excused of my future duties in Candor.

"Am I going to meet him?" I ask finally, as Zeke stifles his laugh.

"I should think so, Milady," he says with a chuckle.

My horror must be visible on my face because he bursts into a fit of laughter, unable to control himself any more. "He's not that bad," he chokes out through his laughter, and I scowl at him.

"Its not that. I just... I don't even know him," I say with a frown. The sun has risen.

Zeke shrugs. "I suppose you know how Princess Christina feels, then."

The Dauntless buildings are coming into view, and we should be at the Château within twenty minutes or so. I glance at her, and she's still sound asleep. Honestly, I think Christina could probably sail on a stormy sea, get capsized, swim through an underwater cave and end up on a beach in Atlantis and still be asleep. But I don't know how she feels, because she's in love with some one else.

I just shrug.

"Its not that bad, though," he continues, looking out the window. "I was betrothed to my wife, Shauna, since I was a toddler. And I couldn't ask for anyone better."

"But havent you known her since you were a child?"

"I suppose so. It did give me an advantage. But Uriah's not that bad. I'm sure you can grow to like him over time."

I hope I can.

**~: :~**

The Dauntless grounds are a flurry of excitement and action, and its only 6 o'clock. As we're guided into the Château, I wake up Christina. The place is full of life, with people running around everywhere doing all sorts of things, from cartwheels to dancing to even, for some reason, leading a trail of ducks. I hear a train in the distance, and Zeke grins at the both of us.

"Welcome to your new home."

After that, everything is a blur. We are escorted from the carriage by Zeke, Jim and John, where King Jack meets us with his own trio of guards. An array of servants follow our little procession toward the massive doors, where King Max is waiting with a petite woman at his side. I don't recall ever hearing the Queen of Dauntlesss name.

"Welcome, welcome!" Max exclaims, hitting the guards on their backs with a grin as they bow with cheeky smiles.

Christina and I exchange a look; were too used to the stuffy behaviour of our own Kingdoms. I think only the Dauntless and Amity are this carefree with everybody that crosses their path - the Amity because it is their nature to love and respect, and the Dauntless because they can't be bothered acting different with people.

He shakes King Jacks hand firmly, and they exchange pleasantries before he turns to a defiant-looking Christina, with me at her side. I am shrinking under his gaze and his tattoos overwhelm me, though they aren't much at all compared to some of the guards I've seen. The Queen greets King Jack whilst King Max smiles at us.

"And you must be Princess Christina," he says, bowing slightly. She curtsies, and I stifle a laugh because I know how much she hates doing so, and he offers his hand to her. She shakes with too much force.

"Its nice to meet you," she says through clenched teeth. Max laughs, and turns to me.

"And you are Lady Beatrice of Abnegation, am I right?"

I blush, looking down at my shapeless grey dress and bob a curtsy. "Yes, Your Highness."

He shakes my own hand, though I'm uncomfortable doing so as we only bowed our heads in Abnegation. Hand shaking has always felt too foreign for me.

"Allow me to introduce you all to my wife, Queen Evelyn," he says, gesturing to the woman beside him. She is pretty, with dark brown hair flecked with grey and a slightly hooked nose. When she smiles at us, it's with her eyes.

"A pleasure to meet you," she says, shaking hands with both of us as well. She's awkward, and she doesnt have the firm grip that a Candor or Dauntless has. Maybe she was from another kingdom, and transferred after marriage. I wonder if that is how I will be one day - a shy, petite woman standing behind her husband, who's awkward handshakes tell of another time, another place, another life.

"The pleasure is all ours," Jack says, placing a hand on Christinas shoulder as Max leads us into the château. Evelyn lingers back, so that she is walking side by side with me.

"Tell me, Lady Beatrice, who are your parents?" She asks, and when I look at her there is curiousity in her eyes, and something that looks like recognition.

"The Duke and Duchess of Canterbury, Your Highness," I say. She nods, and it looks like she's about to say something when, for a spilt-second, realisation floods her eyes. As soon as it comes, its gone, and I'm suddenly aware of how well she can guard her emotions. It's a trait that the Abnegation are trained for.

Ahead of us, Max is talking to Christina and Jack. "Prince Four has been out all night - you know how it is, enjoying the last of his bachelor days - but he should be back within the hour. I'll have a maid show you to your chambers, and you can rest. I wouldn't advise you, Princess, to leave the palace grounds without a guard as some Dauntless tend to get a bit... excited, but Lady Beatrice can go out and explore," he says, turning to me at the last part.

Christina has a huge, spectacular room upstairs, with silken sheets and velvet couches and satin curtains - in shades of black and white to remind her of home, I suppose - and a balcony with a breathtaking view of the far-off coast. My own room is maybe half the size of hers and on the ground floor. The sheets are cotton, the couch isn't nearly as plush as hers and the curtains are a rather simple black affair, and I'm grateful that they didn't decide to make it like an Abnegation room and strip it of anything that wasn't absolutely necessary. There are some paintings on the walls, and a desk in the corner near the wardrobe.

We were told to only bring clothes to sleep in, because we would be supplied with Dauntless clothes so as not to draw any unnecessary attention to ourselves. I open the wardrobe and see that they have kept their word - there is an array of beautiful black dresses inside for any possible occasion. I finger through the different materials, and I can feel myself falling in love with these beautiful clothes. Perhaps when I move here after my marriage, this life won't be so bad. From what I've seen, girls in Dauntless are the most daring in terms of fashion. They wear shoes with bigger heels, and dresses with tight bodices. I've even heard of cleavage being bared, though I've never seen it myself. I could never bear cleavage - the idea in itself is scandalous.

There is a knock on the door, and when I open it there is a girl around my age standing with blonde hair and blue eyes. She looks a bit of a child, the way her eyes sparkle as she grins. "Good morning, and welcome to Dauntless!" She says, grabbing my hand and firmly shaking it before I can react. "I'm Marlene, the housekeepers girl. Well, housekeeper isn't strictly true since this is a palace, but - oh, anyway, are you Lady Beatrice?"

I nod, and her smile widens. "I was sent to take this to Princess Christina-" she gestures to tub behind her, filled with water "-but she's already asleep. So I thought, why not just bring it to you instead of letting it go to waste?"

I'm touched by her consideration, mostly because she brought me a hot bath when she could have enjoyed it herself. "Thank you, Miss Marlene-"

She pulls a face, before smiling again. "You can just call me Marlene. Or Mar. Or anything. Let's not get into all these formalities, please."

I bite my lip. The Dauntless sure know how to make you feel welcome, that's for sure.

"Well then, I suppose you should just call me Beatrice then," I say, and her smile widens.

"So would you like that bath now?"

A half hour later, I smell like cake - its vanilla and rose oil, she tells me, that her friends mother makes - and the bath is cold. Marlene waits with a soft towel, and says she will help me to dress. I always do that for Christina, but I have never been on the receiving end. I feel pampered.

"You have beautiful hair," Marlene says, as I wrap the towel around me. She wraps my hair in another one and secures it on top of my head with a clasp. She then opens my wardrobe, and she smiles at all the clothes. "Well, Shauna has been busy after all."

"What?" I ask.

"Shauna, she's a dress designer. She's designing the wedding dress for the princess, and her brother-in-law is to be wed soon as well so if the bride wills then she will design that dress too. Her brother-in-law, sister and I grew up together, and her husband is very good friends with the Prince. I wouldnt be surprised if they set this me up for this job," she explains while looking through the different dresses. She pulls one out and holds it up against me. "Wear this one," she says, though its more of a command.

I feel like I've heard the name Shauna before.

The dress shes holding against me is simple and black. It stops an inch above the ankles and has a lace trim that reaches the floor. The bodice is tight - something I never wear - and the sleeves are made of the same black lace and reach just past my elbows. There is a belt with silver accents that separates it from the flowy, pleated skirt.

Marlene is bustling around through my trunk, and she comes back to me with undergarments. "Put the outfit on," she says, and I comply because I must admit I'm enjoying this special treatment. Within minutes I'm in the dress with a soft pair of shoes on my feet as well and sitting on the bed whilst she dries my hair expertly, then lets it fall naturally into loose waves. She braids an inch of it just above my ear on both sides and the pins the two braids together at the back of my head, and then clasps a silver chain with a black stone on it around my neck.

"There," she says, stepping away to admire her work.

I smile at her. "Thank you, Marlene. You didn't have to do this..."

"Oh, shut up. I enjoy this. Shauna says she wants me to dress Princess Christina on the big day, too. I'm practicing on you until then. Now I shall have to ge back to work, but I'll see you later Beatrice!"

She's gone in a blur of black and blonde, dragging the now-empty (she threw the water in the garden outside from my window) tub out with her. I am unsure what to do now. I can't possibly sleep like Chris, and I'm getting bored of sitting in this room already. And Max did say I could go exploring...

Outside, the château compound is bustling with life. In my black clothes I'm able to go unnoticed through it and out the gates, and I smile to myself. There are people running around everywhere, smiling and laughing in that rough way that the Dauntless perfected. As I weave through the crowd, some people turn to look at me in curiosity. I suppose they notice if some one is new.

I find an old inn with a rickety sign proclaimed Le Dauntlesse Cake, and I make my way inside. Its empty, save for a few scantily-clad girls in the corner bent over something, and smells of musk. There is a sort of bar, a cracked counter with lots of imprints from cups on it and rusted stools. I take a seat as the man behind turns around and raises an eyebrow at me.

"Well, well, well, just who might you be?" He asks, twisting his face into a smile. His piercings stretch out in a most unattractive manner, and his greasy hair glistens in the dim lighting.

"That should not be of your concern," I say curtly, frowning.

He laughs, a loud, ugly sound, and leans in closer. "A pretty dame like yourself shouldn't be out on her own, you know."

"What I do is not of your concern," I huff, and am about to get up when he grabs my wrist. I cannot pry his sweaty fingers off.

"Tell you what, sweet cheeks, how about we go the back and see what we can do?"

I am disgusted. "Let go of me!"

He looks like hes about to say something, but the words die on his tongue as I see a shadow looming over me.

"Eric, I see you've met my girl," a deep voice says, and I turn to find a young man standing behind me with an amused expression on his face. He has deep blue eyes and dark hair, with a hooked nose that I feel like I have seen before.

Eric drops my hand and scowls in disbelief. "You? With a girl? Unheard of."

His eyes harden, and he places a hand on my shoulder. Um, excuse me? "Come on, love, let's go somewhere more pleasant."

I'm unsure how, exactly, but one second I'm about to shove this strangers hand off me and the next I'm in an alley behind the bar with the aformentioned stranger.

"Who are you?" I ask, slightly bewildered.

"The question, Milady, is who are you?" He shoots back. His jawline is chiseled and his eyes resemble the sea at storm and yet he looks oddly familiar, in a way I can't quite put my finger on.

"That isn't your concern," I repeat my words to Eric, and am about to move away when grabs my arm. Not roughly, like Eric, but softly. Like he wants me to stay, but I can still leave.

He pulls me closer to him, and normally I would feel incredibly uncomfortable with that, combined with the fact that were in a narrow, dark alley and I'm also engaged, but something inside me snaps. And suddenly, I realize that I _want_ to be like the Dauntless - free and uncaring and enjoying life.

"Are you from Candor?" He asks, letting go of my arm.

I feel bare at the loss of contact. "What makes you think that?"

He chuckles. "It doesn't take an Erudite to figure it out. I haven't seen you around here before, and you were at Dauntlesse Cake without a man. Eric hits on any young woman he lays eyes on if they look single."

I blush, and duck my head.

"So is that a yes, then?"

"Technically, I'm from Abnegation," I say looking up. He nods, a smile playing on his lips and his hand finds mine.

A shiver runs down my spine.

"Oh, a helper," he says, rubbing circles on my palm.

I don't think I'll be able to form coherrant sentences after this.

"You know, I didn't catch your name," he says, bringing his voice down a notch. It sounds dangerous, and I want more.

I am about to tell him Beatrice, but it doesnt sound fitting any more. Its too... Stiff.

"Tris," I say. This newly woven identity gives me confidence, and I place my other hand on his arm despite my brain screaming that this is a terrible idea.

Screw you, conscience.

He raises his eyebrows, and steps closer to me. I instinctively step back and I hit the wall. If this isn't a sign, what is?

"So I suppose no one has ever done this to you?"

I am about to ask what, when I feel his lips grazing my knuckles, and then trailing up my hand to my shoulder, right where the skin starts showing.

_Oh._

I am about to say no, but then I frown. "I'm not like other Abnegation girls," I say, running my fingers up and down his arm. He looks impressed.

"Interesting," he says, leaning closer so I can feel his breath on my neck. I shiver. "Has anyone done _this _to you?"

And then his lips are on my shoulder, and then my collar bone, and then my neck, and then hes nibbling. A foreign sound escapes my mouth as it makes its way up my neck leaving a trail of feather-light kisses, till he pushes my hair aside and stops behind my ear. More sounds.

_What are you doing, Beatrice?_

_Being free._

I could stay like this forever, but he pulls away abruptly with a smirk. "Well?"

"No," I admit shyly, and a blush creeps onto my cheeks. He grins, running a finger over my collar bone. I am frozen.

And then, I'm not. I lay my palm on his chest, and his muscles flex underneath it. Its hard as rock, and I suddenly have a urge to put it under his shirt. This _cannot _be me. And then my other hand is in his hair, playing with the dark strands.

"Is that all you've got?" I'm challenging him, and he quirks an eyebrow.

Then his lips are grazing my own, and _oh my God_. I am on fire, and there is electricity coursing through me, and... And...

_This is wrong._

I pull away, breathless, and he quirks and eyebrow. "What's wrong?" He whispers huskily in my ear, then leans his forehead on mine.

_I'm engaged?_

His lips graze my chin, and then suck on my neck, and its all the convincing I need to grab his chin and find his lips with my own. I feel him smile into me, and my fingers knot through his hair whilst he slides an arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him so we are flush against each other.

I don't know how long we are together, before he reluctantly pulls away.

"I'm sorry," he says. "I must leave before people notice I'm gone. I should have been back ages ago."

He presses his lips to my own one last time, and then he is gone, throwing me a cheeky wink over his shoulder as I touch my lips with my fingertips in disbelief.

_I cheated on my betrothed._

**~: :~**

Later that evening, at supper, I accompany Christina to the dining hall, where she is to be introduced to Prince Four for the first time.

"May I introduce Princess Christina of Candor, and her lady-in-waiting, Lady Beatrice of Abnegation," King Max announces, leading us toward the large table where King Jack, Queen Evelyn and a few other people are sitting.

"And this is Prince Four of Dauntless," he continues, stopping behind the young man sitting by Queen Evelyn.

The Prince nods at Christina, before turning to look at me. His fork drops from his hand and I stop my mouth from dropping open at just the right moment.

Prince Four is the same boy who kissed me in an alley this morning.

**Dun dun dun! So this little plot bunnys been bouncing around my head for a long time, and I finally got around to writing it down and, well, here we are C: My apologies to readers of Endlessly, which I have NO inspiration for - any ideas are more than welcome. Also, I would love any constructive critisiscm for this story. If you do Ill get Uriah to give you Dauntless cakee! Anyway, please let me know what you think.**

**So, its riana2106x on twitter, ladymxdnight on insta and justmyweirdworld on tumblr... you know, in case anyone cares. No one? Okay.**  
**Kisses, A ; )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the amazing feedback! And to all the silent padawans that are back for round two, you're pretty cool too. I've got goodness straight from Le Dauntlesse Cake coming straight at ya cx. Also I am slightly fangirling over the fact that LoveIsOneCrazyWord is following this, because I am literally in love with her story Working With Cupid. And, my apologies for the severe lack of apostrophes last chapter as they seem to have gotten deleted some how O.o**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plotline, all rights belong to Veronica Roth.**

Honestly speaking, I am unsure how exactly I got through supper without screaming, or stabbing someone with a butter knife, or both. Christina noticed my rigidness, but there was nothing she could say in the presence of all those people. And even if she could, what was I supposed to tell her? _Oh, I'm just in an incredibly awkward situation as I sort of cheated on my fiancé with your fiancé and he happens to be sitting opposite us. No big deal, though. _Yeah, that would go down really well.

Four kept sneaking glances at me, with a blank expression on his face. He did, however, smirk at the scarf wrapped around my neck after I realised he had left marks on me. It was hard enough explaining to Marlene that something must have bitten me or something. I did not want the whole Dauntless to know that the Abnegation girl had been courting. That would ruin our entire kingdoms reputation.

"Bea, what is the matter?" Christina asks me as I clean her nails that night, filing down the sides and buffing the surface.

"Nothing," I mumble.

She scoffs. "Don't get all Abnegation with me, Beatrice. Any fool can tell you're lying, and you've been jittery since supper. Did something happen today?"

"Christina, I'm fine. Nothing happened."

"So why are you wearing your hair down, and a scarf? It's hardly chilly."

I am silent, trying to think up a convincing lie when suddenly my neck is exposed and the silk scarf is in Christina's hands. She gasps, and her eyes widen.

"Beatrice Meredith Prior, have you been courting some one?" She asks, her jaw hanging open as she takes in the little red marks on the side of my neck and on my collar bone.

I'm sure my face puts tomatoes to shame right now, as I duck my head. "Shut up."

Another gasp. "You have!"

I look up indignantly. "I have _not! _I'm engaged!"

Her eyes bulge out so much I fear they may just drop out of their sockets. "To a Lord in Dauntless! You kissed your betrothed!"

I wonder what would happen if I tell her that I actually kissed hers.

"I didn't kiss anyone," I protest weakly, though its obvious I'm lying.

"You forget that I've been with- had been with Will for two years," she says, her face saddening a bit. "I know what a love-bite looks like."

I groan. "I'll see you in the morning, Chris," I say abruptly, getting up and scuttling out of the room as she laughs behind me.

I hurry down the hallway, which is deserted now. It is one o'clock in the night, so I am hoping to get to my room without delay and sleep off this problem. For a day. Or two. Or perhaps 346. Yeah, that sounds good.

Sadly, luck doesn't seem to be in my favour today.

I swear, it was like one second I was walking down the hall and the next I've been pulled into a dark room I didn't even see, with a hand over my mouth muffling my scream. I remember Eric from this morning, and I start kicking and blindly punching whoever is holding me. He curses.

"Damn, Tris, calm down, it's just me," he says, letting go of me.

As my vision adjusts to the dim moon lit room, which I realise is a closet, I can just make out his dark hair and storm-blue eyes.

"Prince Four, what is the meaning of this?" I shriek, not caring if anyone hears us.

He shushes me, clapping a hand over my mouth. "People might hear us!"

"I don't care!"

"I'm sure Lord Uriah and Princess Christina would if they found their fiancées in a dark closet in the middle of the night," he counters.

That shuts me up.

"Look, whatever happened this morning was a mistake," I finally say, averting my gaze to the floor. I'm not Tris any more, and it was stupid of me to think I could be her.

I feel his fingers slide through mine, and he pulls me closer to him. "Do you want it to happen again?"

I look up at him suspiciously. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying," he says, leaning his forehead to mine, "That I want you."

Before I can react I feel his lips on the corner of my mouth, and they travel up to the back of my ear. I cannot help the sound of ecstasy that escapes my lips as he starts sucking, and my arms automatically wrap around his neck, pulling him closer. His strong, muscular arms snake around my waist and press me against him, and at the back of my mind an alarm starts blaring, telling me to stop this instant.

And then his lips move to my own and we are kissing again. I feel like I'm on fire, and his touch is the only thing that can soothe me. His tongue slides along my bottom lip, and I instinctively open my mouth. It runs over my tongue and we're fighting for dominance the way we were this morning.

"Youre beautiful," he whispers against my lips when we break apart, gasping for air. "So beautiful," he says, before kissing me again and pushing me up against the wall, a hand running down my hip to my thigh, and then back up antagonizingly slowly. I sigh in bliss, when reality hits me like a slap in the face.

"Stop," I say breathlessly, pushing him away. He pouts. "This is wrong. Youre engaged, to my best friend."

He sighs, still running his hand over my hip and sending shivers down my spine. His touch thrills me, and it shouldnt. I'm to be married by the end of the year. How am I even doing this?

"And you, my dear, are engaged to my best friends brother," he counters, brushing his lips up my neck and on my ear. It is, I'm ashamed to say, all the convincing I need to kiss him back when his lips meet mine again, on fire.

And then a thought strikes me. "Stop," I say, pushing him off again.

Four groans, and his grip on my leg tightens. "Now what?"

"Lord Zeke is your best friend?" I ask, and he nods.

"Have you met Uriah yet, by the way?" He asks, and I shake my head.

He grins. "Oh, that wont do now, will it?"

I smirk. "Well, you see," I start, leaning closer to his face. "I was slightly... distracted-" my lips move along his jaw, and I feel his breathing hitch "-by this guy I met earlier." I stop right at the corner of his mouth and kiss him there lightly before pulling away.

I feel exhilarated.

"Tris," he groans, before smashing his lips onto mine, kissing me fiercely. I feel his other hand trail up my waist to my chest, and then he's slipping his fingers under the neck of my dress and touching me. And I want more. My hands find their way around his back to the base of his shirt, and I slide them underneath so my palms are roaming the bare skin of his back.

I am a terrible person.

**~: :~**

I feel so ashamed the next morning that I cannot even bear the idea of showing my face at breakfast. However, I can only escape everyone for so long because Christina and the Prince are to dine privately at lunch today, and I have to get her ready. The thought of making her look beautiful for Four makes me want to scream, and punch him, and then scream some more.

I don't know what is wrong with me. I've cheated on Uriah twice and I havent even met him yet - and whats worse, I cheated on him with my best friends soon-to-be husband. I am unsure whether Christina would mind if she knew, though, as her heart still belongs to Will and she was extremely distant with Four last night.

But it is still wrong, because of Lord Uriah. He would certainly mind if he found out I was kissing another man, I'm sure. And yet, I don't regret it - I want more. It's just how wrong it is that is making me so ashamed.

A rapping on my door interrupts me from my thoughts, and I groan. "Come in."

It swings open, and Marlene skips in, wearing a red shirt and black skirt today. "Beatrice, are you alright?"

"Fine," I mumble, not lifting my head from where it is buried the pillow. I feel the mattress shift underneath me, and she lays a hand on my arm.

"You werent at breakfast, so I brought some food for you," she says, and I hear a tray clatter as she sets it onto the bedside table.

I gingerly lift my head. I _am_ hungry...

"Thank you, Marlene. You're too kind."

She laughs, and makes me sit up in bed and eat while she babbles on about this party she was at last night with her best friend Lynn, whom she mentioned yesterday, till I finally interrupt her.

"Mar, do you know a Lord Uriah of Bristol?" I ask, and watch her reaction.

Her eyes soften, and a small smile plays on her lips. Interesting. "Uri's one of my closest friends."

Oh.

Wait, _what_?

"Really? Whats he like?" I ask, and I hope she doesn't take it the wrong way.

However, she has a dorky smile on her face. "He's great. Him and his brother Zeke are a lot of fun, and I've known them since I was little. My friend Lynn, who I told you about? Her older sister is Shauna, who designed your dresses and probably the Royal wedding dress. Shauna and Zeke have been betrothed since they were toddlers, and so she knew the Duchess's family very well. Zeke and Shauna both had siblings two years younger than them, so Lynn and Uriah have basically known each other since they were born, and when I met Lynn after starting preschool I met Uriah through her."

So _that's_ where I knew the name Shauna from, yesterday. It's a small world, I guess.

"Do you like him?" I ask.

Marlene eyes widen, her cheeks turn as red as her shirt and she sputters and somehow chokes on thin air. "What? Like? Like fancy? Of course not! What makes you think that? Were not courting!"

She is about as Candor as a Dauntless can get, even when she lies.

"Youre seeing him, aren't you?" I ask after she calms down.

"No... yes... I don't know. Its complicated," she says, blushing again. "Besides, he's engaged."

"But if he wasnt then would you court him?" I press on. She stares at her hands.

"I would probably be married to him right now," she admits finally.

_Interesting._

**~: :~**

"I hate this stupid wedding!" Christina wails as she walks into my room that evening, slamming the door behind her.

"I take it the meal didn't go well, then?" I ask, referring to her lunch with the Prince.

"I didn't say a word the entire time, and neither did he. It was like we were both pretending the other wasnt there!"

"Well, look on the bright side. At least he's not a pervert that tried to chat you up," I reason.

She pouts, throwing herself onto my bed with a sigh. "I'm meeting the dress designer tomorrow."

"Lady Shauna?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"That guard that was in our carriage when we came here is her husband."

Christina sits up. "That was Lord Ezekiel?"

I nod.

"As in, your fiancé's older brother, Lord Ezekiel?"

I nod with a slight grimace.

She squeals. "Oh, my! Did he recognize you? Did he talk to you? Why didn't you tell me?"

I roll my eyes and sit down beside her. "He already knew who I was. Said that he'd met me when I was younger, and that he knew my family."

She nods. "Hey, Bea?"

I hum in response, peering at the map of England on my bedside table.

"Is it easier? I mean, when you know that you've been betrothed to some one since you were a child. Does it make it easier, marrying them?"

I think about her question for a minute. I suppose, in theory, it should be easier because you know there is no point getting involved with some one else. But that doesn't explain why I was sneaking around with Four.

"I dont know," I finally say. "I suppose its a little confusing for me, because I was betrothed to a Prince when I was born, and then after a few years he died. I had to push the idea of being Queen of Abnegation out of my mind, and instead welcome the idea of being Lady Beatrice of Bristol. But knowing that you are engaged does mean that it would be unwise to get involved with somebody else. Perhaps, in that way, it is easier."

She is silent for a minute. "You can't control who you fall in love with, Bea. I knew Father would never let me marry an Erudite, and Will knew he could never marry a Candor. But when we met... its like all those things didnt matter any more, as long as we could see each other one more time. And now... I don't regret anything that happened. I only regret that I wasnt Candor enough to tell Father I am in love already. And by the looks of it, I should think Prince Four has eyes for some one else, too."

That last sentence stings me, though I am unsure why. Four doesn't hold any emotional value in my heart. How could he, when I only met him yesterday? He is simply a young man. Whom I kissed. And who touched me. Twice.

But definitely no emotional value.

Right?

Before any of us get to say anything else, there's a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Christina asks.

"Marlene," a muffled voice replies, and the door swings open.

"Princess Christina, good afternoon," she says with a grin, shutting the door.

"Good afternoon," she replies uncertainly.

I smile. "Hey, Marlene."

"Beatrice! I wanted to ask you something."

I gesture for her to sit down with us, which she does.

"Theres a party tonight, would you both like to come?"

I trade a look with Christina.

"What kind of party?" I ask.

Marlene grins. "The Dauntless kind."

**~: :~**

We sneak into Marlene's room after supper. It is a half the size of mine, and very plain. However, she has decorated it well. Theres a vase of roses on the bedside table, and designs that look like they came from tattoo stencils around the walls. The words _Rise Above All _are spray painted above the bed in gold bubble letters.

"Its easier to not tell anyone were going, so well have less explaining to do," she says, throwing open her closet. It is completely stuffed with clothes, and Christina and I gape.

"All these clothes belong to you?" Christina asks.

Marlene nods proudly. "Now, let's get you both suited up."

A half hour later, we are ready to leave. Marlene is wearing a flowing, black dress with a plunging neckline and belt underneath her chest. Her hair falls dawn her back in a straight, blonde sheet.

Chris picks out a dress with a frilled skirt and sleeves that stop just above her elbows, with a simple white trim.

Since I am, according to the two of them, "as fashionable as an Abnegation", they both decide on a dress for me whilst I watch on helplessly. They finally settle on deep blue affair, so deep it looks black. It follows the shape of my body till my hips, where it flairs out, and the sleeves are tight and reach my wrists. I like it.

Then Marlene pulls out a little box from under the bed, and Christina squeals.

"Is that what I think it is?"

Marlene grins and nods. The box contains powders, and coloured sticks, and a black tub with a thin brush.

"Where did you get make-up from?" Christina asks in awe. Amity is the only faction where make up is freely available, mostly because they're too kind to deny it to anyone. In the other kingdoms, though, it's only married women that wear make up.

Within five minutes and much protest from me, we all have our eyes outlined, our lips darker and cheeks powdered. I feel ridiculous.

Unfortunately, there is no time for me to wash it off, so I'm stuck for now. We sneak out of the château unnoticed, and after a few minutes of walking, Marlene leads us to an old, abandoned warehouse.

"What is this?" Chris asks, as we stand before the door.

Marlene laughs. "We call it The Pit."

She pushes the door open, and I hear the sound of music. Not the classical tones of violins and flutes like in Candor, but the thrashing sounds of metal that the Dauntless are known for. There are young people milling around everywhere, dancing and singing and drinking. We stand there for a few seconds, before Mar pushes us in and closes the door.

"Lynn!" She yells, and a boy in the crowd turns around before grinning and making his way to us.  
"Mar," he says, high fiving her. They turn to us.

"Guys, this is Shauna's sister Lynn. And Lynn, this is Beatrice and Christina," Marlene introduces, and I realise the boy is actually a girl. Her hair short, almost shaved to her scalp, and she wears tight trousers and a baggy dress shirt.

However, it is slightly bothering me that she introduced me as Beatrice. In my black clothes and outlined eyes, the name is a million miles away. "Call me Tris," I tell her.

She nods, before frowning. "Wait, are you both from Candor?"

Marlene looks uncertain, and Christina and I exchange a weary look. Lynn's eyes widen. "Marlene! What were you thinking?"

She pouts, crossing her arms over her chest. "Theyre fine, Lynn."

Lynn scowls. "Lets you and I have a talk, Mar," she says, firmly grabbing her arm and pulling her away from us, into the crowd where we lose sight of them.

Christina looks at me. "Tris?" She asks, fighting a laugh.

I cross my arms defensively. "Have you ever heard of a Dauntless calling herself Beatrice?"

She laughs, raising her hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay. Its cool though. It fits this you."

I smile. "So... now what do we do?"

My question is answered when a boy walks up to us. "Hey, you're from Candor, aren't you?"

Chris groans. "Is it that obvious?"

He rolls his eyes. "Please, I just know because I work in the Château. What are you doing here?"

Christina raises her eyebrows. "Preparing for my wedding, what else?"

He scoffs. "I know _that_, genius. I mean, what are you doing in here? This is a Dauntless party."

"We came with a friend," I say.

He crosses his arms. "And what friend is that?"

Christina is about to reply, getting impatient, but I glare at her. "You'll just get her in trouble if we tell you, wont you?"

He scowls. "Youre still not allowed to be here. If I tell-"

"Peter," a deep voice smoothly cuts in from behind us. "I see youve met my friends."

The boy, Peter, gapes, and Zeke walks up from behind us. "But you said not to bring any Candor-"

Zeke shrugs. "They'll both be Dauntless by the end of the year."

Peter glares at us, before huffing and walking away, disappearing in the stream of people.

"Thanks," I say. Zeke grins.

"No problem. And hello, Your Majesty," he chuckles, bowing at Christina who laughs.

"Oh, shut up," she says, and he straightens up again.

"Who brought you here?" He asks. We exchange a look, and he laughs.

"Dont worry, I wont report her. It was Marlene, wasnt it?"

Christina's eyes widen. "How did you know?"

He gestures at our dresses. "I know my wifes designs when I see them, you know. And Marlene's the only one working in the Château that has them, since they're reserved for the more elite people save some family friends like her. "

Christina nods, and Zeke grabs our hands. "Come on, let's get you both some drinks."

Within a few minutes we are at the bar, with drinks in our hands that we are both too uncertain to try. Zeke notices and laughs.

"Dont worry, it's just wine," he says, which calms Christina down enough to drink it. I am still unsure.

"Once a Stiff, always a Stiff," he chuckles, and I playfully shove him.

"Zeke!" Some one calls, and a girl flings herself at him. He grins, wrapping his arms around her, till she pulls away.

"Ladies, this is my wife, Shauna," he introduces, and she smiles at us.

"Hi!" She exclaims, hugging both of us. I can completely see where Lynn gets her _amazing_ charm from. "You must be Princess Christina and Lady Beatrice. Zeke told me he met you. Ooh, where did you get those dresses from?"

Within seconds we are engaged in easy conversation, till she trades a look with Zeke.

"Hey, there's someone I want you to meet, Tris," he smirks, and I think I know who he's talking about. "Uriah!"

My mouth drops open, and Shauna shakes her head. I hear pounding footsteps, and Christina stifles a laugh.

"Zeke, whats up?" I hear him before I see him. He bears a resemblance to Zeke, though he is slightly taller despite being two years younger. I can see a tattoo curling around his ear, and another one on his neck, though the dim lighting makes it hard to see against his bronzed skin. He grins, and his teeth gleam white in the dark like his brother.

Zeke looks at me with an impish grin.

"Uri, my man, how would you like to meet your fiancée?" Zeke asks.

Uriah freezes, and then slowly turns to us.

"It's the blonde. You know, if you were wondering," Zeke adds. Shauna facepalms, shaking her head, and Christina slaps a hand over her mouth to hide her laughter.

"Holy shit."

**And there you have it! I havent had a lot of time to write these past few days. Ergh, I was supposed to fly out to Gambia yesterday and then there was some issue with permits and ish at the airport so we couldn't go . Its my brothers third birthday tomorrow, on a brighter note.**

**So any who, thank you for reading, even if you don't review. Though seriously, don't be shy to drop a line or two. Unless you're a ninja. In that case I totally get it. **

**And thank you to all the people who **_**did**_ **review. And to the awesome guests that liked the plotline, even I have seen similar stories to this on here but they were mostly where Fourtris are both royalty or something and I wanted to try something different, and I hope this chapter didn't disappoint :3 btw, Inkheart4112, I loved writing both FourTris scenes Cx. Also, I loved the book Inkheart, though I havent read the sequels. Are they good?**

**Kisses, A ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3

**17 reviews? That's just insane bruh O.o I love you guys! Fun fact: I didn't originally plan on including a FourTris scene in this chapter but since you guys are so awesome, thou shalt have Fourtris cx. Enjoy C: Btw, answers to some questions asked in reviews are at the bottom. **

**ATTENTION: THERES A VERY IMPORTANT A/N AT THE BOTTOM TOO SO PLEASE READ**

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to Veronica Roth, I own nothing but the plotline. Duh, if I wrote Divergent the Allegiant epilogue would have been a resurrection of all the amazing people that died. Like Fernando. Gotta love Fernando Cx**

"Would you like some Dauntless cake?"

"No thank you, my Lord."

Silence.

"Do you frequent Abnegation?"

"Only the London area, malady."

More silence.

"This turkey is really good."

"Yes, it is."

Yet more awkward silence.

"I know you're in love with Marlene," I blurt out before I can stop myself.

Uriah's fork drops midway to his mouth, and he gapes like a goldfish for moment. "What?"

I sigh. "I saw the way you looked at her last night. And I see the way she looks at you. I don't want to come in between you both like this."

He is silent. "Does it bother you?" He finally asks.

It doesn't. So I tell him.

After meeting last night, Zeke arranged for us to dine together at lunch today. Needless to say, it had not been going very well. Marlene had also found out that I was Uriah's betrothed last night. She didn't seem to react much to it, saying she suspected it, and then laughed and had more of her drink. I think she was slightly intoxicated.

"Sometimes I wish we could have a say in who we marry," he admits over dessert.

I shrug. "Our parents know what is best for us."

He scoffs. "Yes, that's why I'm sneaking around with Marlene. And I should think you're doing the same."

My eyes widen. "What?"

"You always seem distracted. Like you're thinking of someone," he says nonchalantly.

"You sound Erudite," I finally say.

He shrugs, then grins. "So, Lady Bea, who is this mystery man?"

I blush. "No one," I mumble.

"Come on, Tris! Some Abnegation hot shot?" He gasps. "Or is he a Candor?"

My cheeks turn redder. "He's not from Abnegation, or Candor!"

Uriah's grin widens. "So you do have a sweetheart!" Then he realises what I said. "So he's Dauntless?"

I gape, unable to believe how I literally just laid it all out on a damn platter for him. He could easily be as Erudite as he is Dauntless.

"Shut up!" I screech, looking around to make sure no one heard. The room is empty, though, save for us, and the doors are closed.

"Come on, who is he?" He asks. "Is it Peter?"

I choke on my cake. "What? No! Id never even seen him before last night."

Uriah sighs in relief. "Just as well. He's the Château's very own ray of golden sunshine, you know."

A beat passes.

"Youre kidding, right?"

He bursts into laughter, and after a few seconds, I join in.

"Of course I'm kidding! All that Candor seems to have rubbed off on you," he chuckles, rolling his eyes playfully.

"What does Peter even do?" I ask.

Uriah grimaces. "He has a reputation for stabbing people with butter knives, actually."

I laugh, but his face remains serious. My face twists into a look of horror. "Wait, you're serious?"

"Unfortunately, yes. He stabbed a friend of mine, Edward, in the eye a few years ago. The poor lads half blind now. Both were training to be guards, and Edward was ranked higher than Peter. He couldn't take the competition, so he effectively ended Eds and in the process his own career as a guard. He works in the kitchens now. Cooks boy."

"How is he even allowed near the Royal Family, of all people?" I ask, shocked.

Uriah's eyes darken. "Worse things have happened in this kingdom, Tris."

He's back to normal in a second, though, with a cheeky smile. "So, little old Trissy has the hots for a guy she met two days ago? Unbelievable, for a Stiff."

I cross my arms over my chest indignantly. "I never said I was in love."

"But youre courting someone," he says. "I never thought of you as someone who went for the tattoo-d, pierced guys."

"I havent seen any tattoos on him, actually. And I don't think he has any piercings either."

He nods, chuckling. "Well, Tris, I think I might need your help in something now that were being honest with each other."

"Oh? And what might that be?" I ask.

"Stopping this wedding."

~: :~

After lunch, there is to be a horse-riding caper on the beach, which everybody is going to. At the last minute I back out, saying I have a headache.

"Are you sure you'll be alright on your own?" Marlene asks sympathetically.

"Of course, Mar. You go enjoy yourself."

"Come on, Tris, you know we wouldn't mind staying back with you," Christina adds.

"I'll be fine. You both should go."

Of course, I dont really have a headache; but I do have a reason for staying back.

As soon as everyone has left the Château I scurry up the stairs to Christina's floor, where the royals' chambers are. I know where he stays. Marlene had taken me around with her enough times to know where everything is. Making sure there is no one watching me, I go up to his door and knock before I lose my nerve.

It opens after a few seconds, revealing a tired-looking Four. His eyes widen slightly as he sees me.

"Tris," he says, stepping aside to let me in before quickly closing the door, making sure nobody is around.

"Four," I say.

"I thought you'd be out at the beach today," he says, turning around to draw the curtains. It is then that I see the two parallel lines rising up the back of his neck from under his shirt. I wonder what tattoo he has.

"Well, I had to see you, so I gave it a miss. Why didn't you go?" I ask.

He shrugs, his eyes flickering to my lips for a second. "I had an accident whilst horse-riding once. I tend to avoid them as much as I can help it, now."

With that, he closes the distance between us by pulling me into his arms, kissing me hard. I kiss back automatically, momentarily forgetting why I came here. He effortlessly picks me up, and I gasp at the contact, and sets me on the desk by his bed, shoving the books off it without breaking the kiss. My legs wrap around his waist and he deepens the kiss, a hand tangling in my hair.

It's then that I remember what I was supposed to be doing.

"Four, Four, stop," I pant, pushing him off me.

He groans. "You do this too much."

"I'm sorry," I say, gingerly unwrapping my legs from his waist. He lays a hand on my hip, softly rubbing circles into it. It sends a tingle through my body, and I feel the urgent desire to kiss him. I have to resist, though. "I actually need your help."

He raises his eyebrows. "With what?"

"Could you please put Prince William and Albert Crawford on the early guest list?"

He wrinkles his nose. "Why would I invite Prince William to my wedding?"

"Because you both are childhood friends now," I say firmly.

"Care to explain why you want him here, and early?"

I bite my lip. "Its complicated," I say uncertainly. "Just please do this for me? I'll explain it later, I promise."

He still looks unconvinced. "Please?" I ask, leaning forward to kiss him. At the last minute, I move, and kiss the tip of his nose instead with a smile. He pouts.

He sighs dramatically. "Only for you, Tris. Now, who's this Albert fellow you mentioned?"

"He's the butchers boy in Candor, though he supplies the Erudite House of Royalty as well. We need him here if Will's going to be here," I explain.

"For what?"

I roll my eyes. "You ask too many questions."

"You don't give enough answers," he retorts.

I sigh. "I know, I'm sorry. I promise I'll explain everything to you soon."

Four bites his lip, but nods. "Fine. Now that all this is out of the way-"

"You cant kiss me again," I say bluntly. "I must get going."

He sighs, but lets go of me so I can get off the table.

"Before you leave, just hold on a second," he says, quickly walking toward his wardrobe and throwing it open. He rifles through it for a minute, before emerging with a small black box. "I got this for you, yesterday," he says, and I see a hint of red on his cheeks.

He offers it to me, and I take it. The box is a black square the size of my palm, and it isn't very heavy. I look up at him and he nods, brushing the hair out of my face for me. Inside is a silver bracelet, with black and red stones embedded into it. I look back up at him.

"Do you like it?"

"Its beautiful," I say, lifting it from the box. I give it to him and stick out my wrist, and he smiles. He deftly clasps its, and raises my hand to his lips, kissing the back of it.

"Not as beautiful as you," he says with a cheeky smile, and I laugh. His blue eyes twinkle, as he leans down and presses his lips to mine softly.

"Four..." I mumble against him.

"One kiss," he promises against my lips, kissing me gently.

I prefer these gentle touches to anything else, I realise**.**

**~:** **:~**

**"**Lady Beatrice," a voice calls as I walk through the gardens that evening before supper. I turn around to see Queen Evelyn a few feet behind me, smiling.

"Good evening, Your Majesty," I say, waiting for her to catch up to me.

"Lovely evening, isn't it?" She asks, looking at the roses.

"Yes, it is," I say.

"Do you like the garden?"

"I do, its lovely. Did you plant it?"

"Only the roses," she says with a gentle smile. "I love roses, they remind me of home."

"Me too," I tell her. "The Abnegation Palace always had roses everywhere. Our Queen had loved them. When she passed away her whole funeral was full of roses."

She looks thoughtful. "I don't recall ever hearing the Queens name."

"She never came outside, and neither did her son. King Marcus never answered questions about his family."

"And why is that?"

"Some say they were both terminally ill, and too fragile to be exposed to the country."

She nods. "Do you believe that?"

I think for a minute. "I'm not sure. I think there may be more to the story than rumours."

"That's an intelligent approach," she comments. The red roses change to white.

"Have you been to Abnegation?" I ask her.

She bites her lip. "No, no I havent. How is it there?"

She is lying.

"It depends on who you are. Looking on the outside, its beautiful. Everyone puts others before themselves, and everyone works together. But actually living it... I don't think I'm cut for it. My parents, my brother... they are naturally selfless. I'm just not like that," I tell her honestly.

She smiles in understanding. "I know what you mean, dear."

Before I can ask her what she means by that, she starts talking again. "You are of Canterbury, right?"

I nod.

"Are you a Prior?"

"Yes. Daughter of Duke Andrew and Duchess Natalie Prior of Canterbury."

"Have you any siblings?"

"I have a brother, older than me by less than a year. Lord Caleb. He assists the King, and there is talk of him taking over the throne as King Marcus has no living children."

Queen Evelyn nods. "You have very brave parents."

I stop. "You know them?"

"Knew," she corrects. "Your mother was Dauntless, you know."

I do know. It is how she knew the Duchess of Bristol - they were childhood friends - and that is how my marriage was arranged. My father was from Erudite, but he moved to Abnegation after his uncle, the previous Duke of Canterbury,s children passed away. He took over as his uncles successor, and shortly after he married the Dauntless woman he had met on his way to Abnegation, Natalie Wright. My mother.

Queen Evelyn glances at her wrists. "Oh dear, I seem to have forgotten my watch in my chambers. Would you please tell me the time?"

I look at my grey Abnegation watch. "Its a quarter to six, Your Majesty."

She nods. "I must be on my way, then, dear. Run along and prepare for supper, Lady Beatrice." She catches sight of the bracelet hanging on my wrist. "That's a lovely bracelet. Where did you get it from?"

"A friend," I say unsurely, taken aback.

"It looks Dauntless-made."

"Perhaps it was."

She excuses herself to freshen up for dinner, and I head back to my own room too. I cant help but feel something odd about Lady Evelyn. It is as if she asks questions, but she knows the answers already. And I can tell, from living in Candor for six years, that she was lying about never having been to Abnegation. But why? And then, she seemed to recognize the bracelet Four gave me. And I know that my mother was Dauntless, but I know for a fact that she never knew Queen Evelyn in her childhood because she never mentioned it.

Shaking my head, I make a mental reminder to ask Four about his family next time I see him.

~: :~

"Tris!" Marlene bursts into my room minutes after I reach it. Shes dressed very well in a velvet dress, and a string of pearls hangs around her neck daintily.

"Marlene," I say in surprise. Then I see her outfit. "Is there an occasion?"

She rolls her eyes at me. "You weren't there so you don't know, but while we were all at the beach the Kings requested all the staff and the Duchess of Bristol and her family, and everyone from Candor, to be present for dinner in the ballroom today. I think they have an announcement to make about the wedding, and I think it has something to with you and Uri if Hana will be there."

"Hana?"

"Their mother. Anyway, we still need to get you dressed! Since you're still Abnegation, you'll need to be in grey, but not those dull shapeless dresses. Shauna made some grey ballgowns specifically for something like this."

"Wait, what about Christina?" I ask as she begins going through my closet.

"Shauna's with her," she explains. "Would you prefer silk or satin?"

I scrunch up my nose. "Theres a difference between them?"

She turns to look at me in disbelief, an amused smile on her lips. "You're hopeless."

Tell me something I don't know.

A short while later were walking to the huge ballroom on the other side of the Château, and I've been dressed in a grey silk (or satin?) dress with a silver necklace. Its sleeves are made of lace, and the bodice is fitting. Marlene doesn't comment on the bracelet. She tried to convince me to wear a pair of silver heeled shoes, but after I tripped on every step I took we settled on a pair of black flats instead.

"Marlene, Tris!" We look up to see Shauna and Christina carefully coming down the grand staircase. Shauna is wearing a dress with a hooped skirt which, upon further inspection, is a deep, deep purple that it is almost black. Her eyes are outlined in black and her lips are a deep pink, and her hair is in a bun. Christina follows, wearing a black and white dress. A silver tiara rests on her raven hair.

She is beautiful.

Compliments are exchanged as we make our way to the ballroom, which has been set up beautifully. Circular tables set with wine glasses, and plates, napkins, and silverware are arranged around the room, and in the corner there is a pianist. Food is being brought out, and there are people sitting already. I notice names have been placed on each chair, and we set about looking for our seats.

It turns out that I have been placed with Uriah, Marlene and Peter. I quickly pick up the knife placed by his plate, just in case, and Marlene grabs the fork. They end up under Uriah's napkin. The table to our right is for Shauna, Zeke, Lynn, and someone called Samuel. Christina and Fours table is to our left, as her lady in waiting must be close to her.

Gradually, the seats fill up, and Uriah, Four and Zeke come in together. They all wear black suits. Uriah and Marlene exchange covert smiles, and I see their hands reach each other under the table. Peter sidles in too, glaring at all of us when he notices the missing silverware. Four winks at me when no one is looking, and I blush and turn away. Zeke smirks at Uriah and I, and I roll my eyes while Uriah sticks his tongue out at him. Shauna facepalms. Lynn and Samuel discreetly arm-wrestle. A woman with blonde hair sits at Chris's table with a man with light brown hair and a charming smile. He introduces them both as Josh and Jennifer, Duke and Duchess of Stonehenge.

Once the meal begins, King Max stands up and asks for everyone's attention. Chris and I exchange nervous glances.

"Good evening, everybody. Id like to thank everyone for taking the time out to attend this at such short notice. It is to all of your understanding that King Jack of Candor, Duchess Hana of Bristol and I have an announcement to make regarding the wedding, but that can wait for later. For now, I request everybody to relax and enjoy the evening," with that he sits back down, and the chatter restarts. Hes sitting not too far from us with Queen Evelyn, King Jack and Duchess Hana. She has the same bronze skin as her sons, and lustrous brown hair that curls down her back. Queen Evelyn and her are engaged in conversation, but the Queen catches my eye and smiles warmly. I return it.

"So, Lady Beatrice," Peter says, successfully attaining Uriah and Marlene interest as well. "How do you feel about marrying Lord Uriah?"

I shift in my seat. It is a normal question, but the way his lips are twisted into a smirk makes me uncomfortable.

"Its exciting," I say carefully.

"That's all?"

Uriah clears his throat. "You trying to say something, Peter?"

He shrugs. "It's just that you both don't seem to be interested in each other. Beatrice's attention is on her friend over there-" he points to Christina's table "- and Uriah's only focus is Marlene. This wont do, will it?"

Marlene shifts uncomfortably in her seat. Peters smirk widens.

Uriah rolls his eyes. "Peter, what we do is not your concern."

He puts his hands up in surrender. "Of course, My Lord. But it is others people's concern," he glances at the Kings table, then back us with a smile. "Excuse me."

He leaves in the direction of the gardens, and Marlene gives us a worried glance.

"He doesn't know anything," Uriah says firmly. Marlene's face grows more relaxed, and she looks in the direction of where Peter's gone.

Uriah looks at me with raised eyebrows. The thing is, I think Peter does know something. Because when he said my attention was only on my friend over there, he wasnt looking at Christina.

He was looking at Four.

~: :~

"Thank you, everyone, for coming here today," Jack says, as everyone turns to him. "I appreciate you taking the time out of your schedules."

It is close to midnight, and everything is winding down. However, it is time for the announcement to be made.

"As you all know," he continues, "We have an announcement to make regarding our children's marriage. To the point, we have decided the date for the ceremony as three weeks from today."

The crowd erupts in cheers and whoops from the Dauntless, and polite applause from the Candor and the scarce Abnegation like me. I feel relief flood through my chest, as there has been no comment made on my own marriage. But one look at Christina's crestfallen face wipes all the happiness out of me. I quickly get up and hug her, as if congratulating her, but her arms move stiffly around me as if she cant believe this.

"Look happy," I whisper to her, and when we pull apart there is a forced smile and a look of gratitude on her face. Though I am sure Jennifer and Josh and Four noticed her sadness, I know they wont make any comment. The couple is young, only a few years older than us, so I know that they may understand. Unfortunately, after a quick glance at her fathers table, it seems the Queen has noticed the future couples obvious displeasure too.

The King, however, is not done. He stands patiently till everyone notices and the chatter dies down. He smiles.

"We also have some news regarding the wedding of Lord Uriah of Dauntless and Lady Beatrice of Abnegation," he says, and my heart sinks. Marlene stiffens beside me, and I see Uriah freeze. Peter wears a smug smile, and I feel the urge to punch him.

Damn, all this Dauntless company is getting to me.

Duchess Hana stands up. "Thank you, King Jack. As most of you know, my son Uriah has been betrothed to the beautiful Lady Beatrice for a good many years." She shoots Uriah a look and he blushes and stands up, clasping my hand and pulling me up too. Cheering. More applause. "As Lady Beatrice and Princess Christina are exceptionally close, as I have been informed, we have come to an agreement. I have sent word to the Duke Andrew and Duchess Natalie of Canterbury who have also agreed, that the two couples shall wed on the same day."

I feel like throwing up.

~: :~

"We have to stop these weddings," Uriah says quietly as he walks me to my room. The dinner ended a half hour ago, and he asked to escort me to my chambers whilst Zeke, Shauna and Duchess and Hana waited outside.

"I've asked Prince Four to invite Christina's sweetheart. He should be here tomorrow, latest. We can start forming a plan then," I tell him just as softly.

He nods. "The sooner, the better. I will come and see you for lunch tomorrow so we can discuss things further."

As we come to a stop outside my door, he frowns.

"Whats that?" he asks, pointing at something white sticking out underneath it.

I frown. "I don't know."

He bends to pick it up, and it turns out to be a folded piece of paper with Beatrice scrawled on top of it messily. He hands it to me.

I unfold it, not sure what to expect. Inside is a note. It is not signed. My face pales as I read it, and my fingers start shaking.

Uriah takes it from me worriedly, and his own face pales when he reads it, before we trade a look.

_I know who you're really kissing. And soon, everyone will._

**First things first, can we just get it straight that I cannot update everyday, or even every two days. I write really long chapters and I don't have time to do one a day.**

**That being said, I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT PEASANTS**

**I need somebody to proofread my chapters, including this one and the first and second ones, and correct grammatical errors and things like that. I don't use MS Word any more and I don't like reading my work so its hard for me to find every error. Also, I need somebody to bounce ideas off.**

**Anybody interested, can you please PM me for more details?**

**Thank youu :3**

**And, a huge thank you to 46AllTheWay for complimenting me so hugely. Im touched :* **

**Immadivergent, Theyre not exactly cities - all of England have been divided into five equal parts, save Amity which is smallest. I actually got a map and divided it up to give me a better idea - if you want I'll post it on tumblr and put a link up to give you a better idea. Thank you for asking such a good question, though!**

**awesome guest, you pretty cool tho cx**

**Onle Dowals, Fours always had a secret sexy side, you know *wink wink***

**and crazylove4u, yes I am a girl, with double pierced ears and a british accent in case anyone cares**

**lol maggiescousin I agree, but where would the fun be in that?**

**And a huge thank you to everyone who reviewed, I love you all so much. And a double thank you to everyone who checked out my one-shot, Truly, Madly, Deeply.**

**And remember, if you want to work with me please PM me.**

**PLEASE! I NEED SOMEONE!**

**~Love, A**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey (: late, I know, but as I said last time I can't update everyday or anything. Also, can we all give a round of applause and cake to TheFaultInDivergent, who will now be editing my stories? Thanchoo ^.^ And now, on with it cx**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Divergent, why on earth would I be sitting here writing AU stories about my characters, half of which I killed off cause, you know, LET THEM DIE and ish.**

_Four_

I wake up the next morning exhausted and stiff, with a headache from one too many bottles of beer last night. After the dinner was finished, Zeke and I were at a pub till the early hours of the morning, drinking ourselves to a waste. For Zeke, though, he can spend the day in bed with Shauna, while she tuts at him and refuses to help him as its his fault he got drunk, but ultimately gets food and water for him.

For me, though, I know that even after my marriage I will never have any of that. For one thing, Princess Christina and I can barely hold out a conversation. Last night it was a strain to even pretend we were getting along, as we are so different. Her brash, Candor honesty is a quality Id rather she kept to herself, but unfortunately I know that wont be happening soon. But underneath all that, I can see she's just as unhappy with all this as I am. Though unhappy isn't quite the word for her - distraught is. The way her face fell when they announced the wedding date, you'd think she's losing someone in the process. Which, perhaps, she is.

And then Tris - Beatrice - hugged her, and mumbled something to her, and she regained her composure and managed a tight-lipped smile. I'm not sure what it is that I saw in Tris that first day when we met. I suppose I saw a girl who looked too decent for places like Eric's pub, and I had never seen her before. I had been watching her roam the streets for a while, with a soft smile on her face watching the little children playing. And I had shamelessly followed her to Le Dauntlesse, too.

She is not particularly pretty, like Christina. Shes not childish, like Marlene, or sophisticated, like Shauna. Her legs are as awkward as chicken legs when she dances, and she is about as tough as cotton balls. But she is striking, in a way that I never thought the Abnegation could be. Even in her grey dress last night, she still managed to look like she belonged here. And, after she was formally introduced to me for the first time, I realize that I knew her.

_Beatrice Prior._

It's a name that I grew up hearing from my mother. She knew her mother, Natalie, too. She still spoke of the Priors sometimes. But it is a name tied to my past, not my present; a name that should have been forgotten the minute I became Prince Four. And then, the girl herself pops up out of nowhere, except now the girl is a woman. Perhaps it was fate, meeting her that morning, and furthermore pursuing her. Kissing her in the alley. Flirting with her. Though that day I was sure I was just doing it as one last taste of rebelliousness before being thrown into my life as a man, a future king, but when I saw her again that evening I knew it had to be something more than that.

So I kissed her again, late that night, even when I knew that I shouldnt be doing this to her. She is Abnegation, and I was touching her. The Abnegation don't even shake hands, because touch is something special. But, as I have learned, it can also be something deadly, depending on who is touching you. But in all fairness, I know that even though she was born and raised in Abnegation, she isn't entirely so. Abnegation girls aren't as striking, and they don't let people drag them to parties. Abnegation girls don't have the spark in their eyes that she has, because in a kingdom as stifling as their own, all sparks die out. Perhaps there has always been a part of her that is Dauntless.

I open my eyes groggily, and my head screams at me to shut them again, and succumb to sleep. However, I know that today is a big day. There will be carriages arriving for the next twelve hours or so, carrying people like Tris's family, Prince William, and the likes of such people that have to come here early. And I have to be there to greet them, or at least the important ones. I groan at the thought, burying my face in my pillow. The sun hurts my eyes.  
As I will myself to get up from the quilted haven, a knock sounds on my door. I don't say anything, willing whoever it is to leave. Instead, I hear the door open, and I know that its my mother as she's the only one allowed to come in at any given moment.

"Four?" She says gently, and I mumble something incoherent to her. "Are you alright?"

I shake my head.

She sighs, and the mattress dips so I know she's sitting on the edge of the bed. She wont touch me, though. She knows I'll just push her hand off. I suppose our relationship is still a little strained. She left me on my own for three years, and even though I know it isn't entirely her fault, it was three years I spent thinking she would never come back. She still wants her son back, I know. But to tell the truth, even I'm not sure what happened to him. Whatever it was, my mother's son is lost. And I am unsure about whether he can ever find his way back.

We sit in silence for a few minutes before she sighs. "Get up soon. The Abnegation carriages will probably be first to arrive."

Although neither of us look forward to that, I know - always knew - that whatever will happen today when Natalie and Andrew see my mother was an unavoidable circumstance. My mother leaves the room as silently as she came in, and I am left alone. Its time to wake up.

**~: :~**

The first of six grey, plain carriages comes in at 9 o'clock, just as we asked them to, in an orderly procession. Being late is self-indulgent. I see them, standing ay the grand doors of the Château with my family. Well, with Max. My mother hands behind him, almost as if she is hiding - which, I suppose, she is. She hasn't seen Natalie in years, and she knows she has a lot of explaining to do. One by one they all come to a halt, and empty out. Grey-clad people step outside, and I can see the plain wooden benches that make up its interior. One thing about the Abnegation I like is that no matter how plain and boring their lifestyle is, there will always be a certain beauty to it. I would love to grow old and die living there, but I just cannot imagine withstanding its customs in my youth. I suppose it is selfish of me.

Tris is standing here, too, with Christina. We greeted each other and made polite small talk, though I am careful not to say anything of meaning in front of anybody here. Shes wearing Abnegation clothing, the dress that she wore when she got here. It is baggy and shapeless and swallows her tiny frame, and yet she still manages to look... Well, daunting, for lack of a better term. The spark in her eyes grows brighter each day, and with it I see a sort of resolve. I know she's not going to sit here and marry Uriah if she doesn't love him, and if she knows he's mad for Marlene.

She looks worried as everyone comes out of the carriages and start toward us, flanked by Dauntless guards - including Zeke. I cannot tell the important ones from the helpers, as they all wear the same dresses and suits. It's slightly amusing, as even Max doesnt know who the Duke and Duchess are. My mother leans forward and whispers something to him, and his frown is replaced by a grateful smile as he looks at her. She steps back again.

"Welcome, welcome," his voice booms through the busy courtyard, and the Abnegation bow their heads down in greeting. He does the same, paying respect to them I suppose, and then greets three of them more formally. Andrew, Natalie and Caleb. They walk with Max toward us, as he asks about their trip. They see Tris, whom, if I recall correctly, they havent seen in over a year, but unlike the hugs I was expecting they wait patiently with Max, and finish talking with him about whatever. Selflessness. Of course.

I remember the Priors. Caleb is older than Beatrice, but only by a few months. Less than a year, so they had been in the same class in school. He was a mixture of his parents, with his fathers dark hair and hooked nose, and his mothers green eyes and dimpled cheeks. He also has his fathers height, and I probably wouldn't ever be able to tell him and his sister were related unless I was told so. Tris has her mothers blonde hair and wide eyes and high cheekbones, and her slight frame is from Natalie as well.

"Beatrice," her father says, and I see them finally walk toward her. "Youve grown up so much, dear."

He hugs her, and then steps away for her mother to see her. She holds Tris by her arms, and looks at her with a tender smile.

She says something quietly, and Tris laughs, before she is wrapped in her mothers embrace. She visibly relaxes, and all the tension on her face disappears.

"Natalie has always been close with her children," Evelyn says behind me, and her voice is wistful. I nod.

"Weve missed you, Beatrice," Caleb says when he hugs her, and she chuckles.

"I've missed all of you, too."

She introduces them to Princess Christina, who smiles and greets them. They shake hands with her, and I can see their unease. Then Max nods to me, and I step forward.

"And this is my son, Prince Four," he says, and I bow my head down in greeting. They are surprised, but they repeat the gesture much more confidently than when they shook hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," I tell them.

Andrew smiles. "The pleasure is all ours. We thank you, for allowing us to stay here with you till the wedding is over, and for allowing our Beatrice to share your special day. It means a lot to us," he speaks for the family. Tris bites her lip and looks away. She is worrying.

And then it happens. A small gasp escapes from Natalie's lips. Too quiet to hear unless you were actually paying attention, which, it seemed, only Tris, Caleb and I were. The two children look at their mother questioningly, but her eyes are trained on something - or rather, someone - behind Max.

Evelyn.

**~: :~**

Evelyn and Natalie sit in the gardens the whole morning, and when they finally show up for lunch, they have blank expressions on their faces. Tris and Christina are with Shauna and Lynn in the dining room, discussing wedding dresses. I overhear snippets of the conversation as Zeke and I aimlessly walk around the Château.

"-perhaps plain black-"  
"-representing your previous kingdom-"  
"-do they kiss at Abnegation weddings?"  
(I chuckle at that one)  
"-you're all so annoying-"  
"-you'll look stunning!"

And so on and so forth.

Uriah stops by at some point, and after that I see that Marlene has disappeared from the kitchens and the closet I had pulled Tris into that first night is now locked. Zeke and I trade amused glances.

"So," he says, as we walk across the terrace for the sixth time. "How's Tris doing?"

I trip over thin air and my jaw hangs open. Zeke's loud laughter rings through the air, as he slaps his knee and points at my stunned expression.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" I ask him, and he rolls his eyes, still laughing.  
"Oh, come on, it doesnt take an Erudite to figure it out," he grins triumphantly. "I saw you buy that bracelet the other day when you thought I wasnt looking, and lately I noticed a particular piece of jewellery on her wrist last night."

The sun starts getting hotter, and my watch reads half past eleven. "Can we _please_ go down?" I whine, and Zeke laughs again.

"Sure, and then you'll ditch me before we reach the stairs. No chance, lover boy."

I groan again. "Its too hot up here."

The cement floor is beginning to absorb the heat. Zeke purses his lip, as if only just realising the heat. Within five minutes we find ourselves in my room, and Zeke grins like its Christmas morning and everyone sent him birthday presents in advance, too.

"Okay, Four, spill," he says, and I crinkle my nose.

"You sound like Shauna and Marlene," I say.

He rolls his eyes. "Youre avoiding the question," he states.

"Is it a crime if I gave her a bracelet?"

"Not particularly. It's just suggestive, as you didn't give your future wife anything."

"What if I gave it to Christina and she didn't like it she gave it to Tris?"

He scoffs. "You can't even _pretend_ to get along with her. Why on earth would you give her a bracelet?"

"Maybe it was a peace offering."

"Maybe you should have been in Candor. Youre a terrible liar."

Silence.

"Just tell me already! How did you land up with _Tris_ in three days?"

"Whats wrong with Tris?" I ask defensively.

Zeke shrugs. "Nothing, she's rather charming in an awkward, duck-like way. It's just that she's... Stiff. I thought they didn't court."

"She doesnt act Stiff much," I say. "And besides, not all Stiffs are quite as, well, Stiff."

Zeke laughs. "Yes, you would know."

I clear my throat. "Well, now that everything's out in the open, I assume you'll help me?"

He doesnt even have to ask what.

"Damn straight I will, you royal-arsed pansycake."

**~: :~**

After lunch I find myself walking down yet another hall in search of Zeke, when I suddenly feel a small pair of hands reach out and pull me into the wall. That's when I remember this is the hallway with the hidden closet, and the small hands belong to none other than a pissed off Tris.

"Why are you _so _goddamn hard to find? Oh my God! What are you, a flipping fairy, prancing about this damned place all day? Hell, one second you're right there and the next, _poof!_, youre vanished into thin air! What on earth have you even been doing all morning? Damn it, Four, I've been trying to get a hold of you for three hours! Oh my-"

I cut her off mid-rant by gently pressing my lips to hers, and then pulling away just as abruptly. She looks just about ready to explode.

"Four! What is wrong with you?"

I shrug. "You wouldn't stop talking."

"There are more normal ways to stop someone from talking."

"Damn it, Four, can you please be serious for _five _minutes?"

"Nope. Are we done here?"

She bites down on her lip to stop it from quivering, and my eyes widen. "Tris?"

I cross the two steps to her, and place my hands on her shoulders. "Hey, look at me."

She looks keeps her gaze on the floor, and I think I hear her sniff. "Tris, please," I place a finger under her chin, and lift it up so she meets my eyes. Her own eyes are glossy. "Whats wrong?"

She shakes her head, and angrily wipes her eyes. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

I sigh. "Tris, please. Look, I'm sorry, please, just tell me. Did I do something?"

She doesnt answer, so I wrap my arms around her carefully. She feels fragile, and small, as her head is pressed to my chest. She can hear my racing heartbeat, from being so close to her. Her own arms wrap around my torso, and she sinks into me. She seems so defenseless now, yet so brave, that I want to protect her from whatever is in her way. But the spark in her eyes is the sort that shows that she is capable, capable of fighting her own battles.

After she calms down, she shows me the note she and Uriah found last night, and now that her parents are here she's afraid whoever sent it will tell them, and everyone else. She says that she and Uriah are trying to stop the wedding, and she needs to be able to meet Chris, Will and Al and explain the circumstances to them. I stay quiet for a minute.

"I have a place we could go," I say finally. "But you all will never be able to get in on your own. I'll have to come too."

She shrugs. "Fine."

And that is how I find myself meeting Will and Al just outside the alley behind Le Dauntlesse, and wordlessly they follow me to where I'm taking them. It's all rather awkward, really. Tris and Christina are following us from a distance, so as not to attract attention. I think Al is still confused that the Prince of Dauntless wanted him at his wedding, but he makes no comment on it as we trek through the various streets. He's built very big, but the way he walks cautiously, nervously, shows that he couldn't hurt a fly. He arrived with some other Candors, including Christina's sister Rose and an Abnegation girl called Susan before lunch. Will, who arrived with his sister Cara and some other Erudite people a few hours ago, is tall and muscular. He is blonde, with shaggy hair and a crease between his eyebrows.

"This way," I mumble, making a sharp right into an alley. They follow suit. We wait in the shadows for the girls to catch up, which they do a few minutes later.

"Please don't tell me _this_ is where you intend on having us meet," Christina says, wrinkling her nose.

Damn Candors.

My eyebrows crease. "Whats wrong, princess, not up to your standards of luxury?"

"Four," Tris says in a warning tone, and I sigh.

"Follow me." We walk down the narrow alley, till I reach the door I want. I knock sharply three times, then two times again. It opens.

"Four," Amar grins from inside, clapping me on my back. He glances at the mismatched group behind me, and lets out a laugh. "Well, now what do we have here?"

I grit my teeth, and put my hands up in surrender. "Not my idea."

He chuckles, before stepping aside to let us pass into his messy apartment. It is in need of a good cleaning.

"Where'sGeorge?" I ask.

"Helping out Tori," he replies. "Speaking of helping, what can I do for you lot?"

I clear my throat. "You may want to sit down. Tris will explain."

She shoots me a look, but sits down on the torn couch he gestures to. The rest follow, and I lean against the wall. She explains, in a nutshell, about the complications involved with the two upcoming marriages and how she and Uriah want to stop them, comme çe, comme ça.

After she's done, Amar grins.

"Do you know _how long_ I've been waiting for someone to do something like this? Whatever you need, if I can help you then I will," he says, and my eyes bulge out.

"Youre _approving_?" I ask in disbelief. Quite frankly, I though he would laugh in her face.

Amar shrugs.

"Is this really wise, though?" Will pipes up.

"Are you saying you want me to marry _him?_" Christina asks him incredulously, jerking a finger at me.

"He's not _that _bad," Tris says, frowning.

"I didn't say that-" Will starts.

"_Oh my God!_ I went to all that trouble for nothing?"

"Chris, love-"

"No, don't talk to me!"

"But Christi-"

"No!"

"Must you be so dras-"

"I don't care!"

"Well, statistically speaking-"

"Shut up, you Erudite gigglemuffer!"

"Damn you Candors!"

Tris and Al exchange knowing looks, while Amar watches with mild interest.

"Are they always like this?" I ask, a pained expression on my face.

Al stifled a laugh, and the two of them stopped their argument momentarily to glare at him, before arguing again.

"All the time," Tris says with a grimace.

Dear Lord.

**~: :~**

"So, I hear your girl is in cahoots with my brother to stop their wedding," Zeke says with a chuckle later that day, and I shake my head with a grin.

It's almost sunset, and were at a pub again with beers in front of us.

"The things these children get up to," I say.

"Whats her battle strategy?" He asks.

I shrug. "She hasn't told me anything yet. Though I hear the pair want to get everyone together at Tori's later tonight."

Zeke nods. "Ah, that would be Uri's idea. He's been with her for the better part of the day helping out just to get on her soft side. Though apparently he almost tattooed someone's flesh off, so I'm not sure how effective that was."

He takes a sip of his drink. "Are we going, then?"

"Might as well. It should be entertaining, seeing them brainstorm an effective way to stop our impending matrimony."

"True."

Which is how, six hours later, we find ourselves stumbling into Tori's tattoo parlour in a half drunk state, where everyone is mid-conversation. They freeze, before realizing its just us, before Tori frowns.

"Are you drunk?" She says, crossing her arms over her chest.

Shauna groans. "Not _again_, Zeke!"

"Of course I'm not drunk!" He exclaims, tripping into her. He yawns. "I'm hungry, though. Four, you hungry?"

I laugh, and the room spins, or maybe I do. "Nah, I'm good."

I fall into another chair, and I see the girl sitting next to me stare, wide-eyed. "Hey, you," I say, and she rolls her eyes.

"Youre drunk," she states, and Tori facepalms.

_Tris_, I think.

Uriah laughs. "That little shit's lucky he doesnt live with mum anymore. She may look gentle but she's _anything_ but, especially when he gets drunk."

"Can we please get back on topic?" Lynn says, with a scowl.

I squint, taking in all the faces crowded in Tori's apartment. Its right on top of her tattoo parlour, and close to the Château too, which makes it the most convenient place for and midnight cavorts. Lets see... Tori, her brother George and Amar are sitting on her counter, watching the others. Uriah and Lynn and Marlene are crammed on one couch, and Christina and Will are on the love seat. Al and Tris are on chairs dragged from the dining table, next to me, and Shauna is on the floor with Zeke leaning onto her. They look nice.

I feel sleepy, and I lean my head on Tris's shoulder. She stiffens, and I chuckle. She slaps my arm. Christina looks at us. I sigh.

"So, whats the plan?" Tori asks, passing out something warm in cups.

"Hey, I want some!" Zeke shrieks, his head shooting up from where it was resting on Shauna's lap.

"Patience," Tori says simply.  
"What is it, anyway?" I ask, leaning into Tris more. I feel dizzy. The light bothers my eyes, though it's incredibly dim and under normal circumstances it annoys me that I can barely see anything.

"Tea," Al says, and I scrunch up my nose.

"I don't want tea!" I screech, and Lynn facepalms. "I WANT HOT CHOCOLATE!"

"SHUT UP, FOUR!" Tori yells from the kitchen.

Zeke pouts. "I want hot chocolate too!" He giggles.

**[Tris: I kid you not, he **_**giggled**_**. And frankly I wouldn't be surprised if Four did too, the way they're acting right now. Little pansycakes.]**

Shauna slaps his head. "Oh, grow up, you big baby."

"Hot chocolate! Hot chocolate!" I chant, and Zeke joins in. Shauna groans, and Amar and George snicker.

Tori storms in, clutching a teapot. "Oh my God, shut up! What are you, five?"

_Five?_

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA._

_No._

We stop chanting, and for a second she stares at us in oblivion before realisation strikes her.

"Oh no. Dont you _dare_ say it-"

"Say what?" Somebody asks.

"Don't you-"

I trade a look with Zeke, then scoff. "Five? Of course not. _I'm Four._"

Zeke and I burst into maniacal laughter, and Tori balls her fists.

"Out!" She yells through gritted teeth, and then the last thing I hear is the sound of laughter before I black out.

_Five. Ha. I'm Four._

**As always, big love to anyone who reviewed. And crazylove4u, lol cool. I suppose the only way to find out if the way you picture me is correct is to see me though cx.**

**Also, I did plan on having this up earlier but... wait for it...**

**I GOT THE FOUR BOOK AND OMADAYS IS IT AWESOME AS HELL LIKE WHAT WOOT WOOT WHAT TEAM FOURTRIS WHAT TEAM FOURTRIS ERGH SCREW YOU ALLEGIANT AND YOURE ALL FACTIONLESS PANSYCAKES K BYE**

**Ahem, as I was saying, I got the Four book and the TFIOS book too and, you know, **_**that's the thing about books - it demands to be read **_**and yeah.**

**Until next time, **  
**~A **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: You're not very Erudite if you think I own Divergent.**

_Tris_

A few days later, Christina and I are having breakfast with her father and my parents. Caleb and Will's sister Cara, who have hit it off it seems, sit at another table, discussing something.

"So, father," Christina starts, breaking off a piece of muffin, a traditional Dauntless breakfast.

"Yes?"

She bites her lip. "Were you in love with mother?"

He quirks an eyebrow. My parents exchange amused glances.

_Ladies and gentlemen, my best friend - paragon in the art of subtlety._

"What makes you ask that?" He asks, taking a sip of his apple juice.

"Well, I just want to know," she says.

He thinks for a minute, before speaking again. "Not with your mother. With my first wife, yes."

I inwardly wonder how King Jack can talk so casually of this topic with his daughter. I suppose it's a Candor thing, as I could never in a million years even imagine discussing love with my parents. Well, perhaps with my mother as she was Dauntless, but my father, though raised Erudite, is more Abnegation than anyone I know.

She nods. "Was your marriage with your first wife arranged?"

I watch his face, but he is completely at ease, as if he'd been expecting this impromptu interrogation sooner or later. "In a way, yes. We were in love but our parents had already decided our marriage a long time ago."

"So is it wrong to marry someone you love?"

"It isn't wrong, but we can't afford it. It is a disadvantage of being important in this society. Our relations are not formed to please ourselves, but rather to please our people. They're more of alliances, really," he says, turning to my parents. "Am I right?"

Father nods. "Absolutely. When we first arranged Beatrice's marriage to Prince Tobias, it was in the hopes of forming a bond within the kingdom, and we planned on having Caleb marry outside."

"But that didn't work out," Christina points out. I hope he doesn't mistake her curiosity for rudeness.

"It didn't," Mother agrees. "So instead, we arranged Beatrice's marriage outside of Abnegation, and Caleb's within."

"Were you both in love when you got married?" She asks, and I see them exchange a look.

"Christina," I cut in, abruptly getting up. "I just realised that Lynn had to meet us for some more planning. May we be excused?"

"But-"

"Oh, absolutely," King Jack says, waving us off.

I grab her arm and pull her up, and drag her to the nearest door while she huffs indignantly.

"What was that all about?" She squawks once we're outside in the hallway.

"I could say the same to you," I say, raising my eyebrows.

"I was just asking them a question!"

"Which would be fine except they're Abnegation. Even Caleb doesn't ask them questions about that," I say, and she huffs again.

"No wonder you left."

I snort in amusement.

**~: :~**

I am walking down the same road I was on my first day here, only this time I have a purpose. I have to go to the flower shop, and place the order for the wedding. I'm halfway there when I hear a voice behind me.

"Well, hello, Lady Beatrice."

I turn around to find Peter walking up, and falling in step beside me. I frown.

"Is there a problem, Peter?" I ask, unable to hide my irritation. I am fairly certain he is the one who left that note under my door the other night.

He smiles nonchalantly. "Does there have to be a problem for me to accompany a fair lady on an errand?"

"A fair lady who's engaged to marry," I point out wryly.

His smile widens. "It's a shame your fiancé isn't who you'd like him to be."

I stop. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying," he begins, "That someone told me they saw something, on the first day you were here."

My heart drops, and I freeze. He smiles, and tips his cap. "Nice bracelet," he comments, and gives me a grin that would put a shark to shame. "Say hello to Uriah for me."

And then he's gone, and I'm in the middle of the busy street trying to breathe.

This is bad.

Flowers forgotten (only to drive me to anxiety later that day till I went back and placed the order), I rush back to the Château and find myself in Christina's room, breathless and scared shitless, for lack of a better term.

"He knows," I say upon bursting in and slamming the door behind me in a most unlady-like manner, realizing too late that Lynn is in there with her and Christina, in fact, doesn't know either.

"What?" She asks, frowning in confusion. Lynn raises her eyebrows.

Well damn.

I pant, trying to regain my breath.

"Were you making out with someone?" Lynn asks, as I stumble to the bed and collapse. Needless to say, my athletic-ness is not at it's prime.

"Of course not," I say.

"Who is 'he'?" Christina asks in confusion.

I don't answer.

"Tris!" She whines, only she says it like it's two syllables instead of one.

I sigh, and then lift my head up. Lynn looks on with mild interest, her notepapers and pen strewn across the bed.

I clear my throat. "So, you know when you thought I was courting someone?"

"Knew," she corrects. "Not thought. Though wasn't that with Uriah?"

Lynn's head snaps up. She obviously knows about the Uriah-Marlene-Tris predicament.

"It wasn't Uriah," I confess.

There's a beat of silence, as Christina's mouth slowly drops down.

"WHAT?" She squawks, for the second time in a span of two hours, and I'm vaguely aware of the fact that she sounds like an indignant hen whose eggs are being stolen from her.

_Did I just compare Christina to a chicken?_

Lynn snickers, watching the show unfold.

"Well then, who was it?" She asks, her eyes bulging out of their sockets.

I bite my lip, and I can feel my face burning. I mumble something incoherent into the pillow.

"Beatrice," she whines, shaking my shoulder.

"Yeah, Tris," Lynn pipes up, leaning into a pillow. "Who're you courting behind Uriah's back?"

"Well, it's not really behind his back since he knows," I amend. Christina squeals.

"That's so romantic!"

I give her a look, and she clears her throat bashfully.

"I mean, in a weird, slightly suicidal way."

Lynn raises an eyebrow.

They both look at me expectantly waiting for me to say his name. So I do. Prince Four." I just barely cough out.

There were screams. And squeals. Lots of them. And eventually a shout from a particularly moody person to 'Shut the hell up'. You wouldn't want to be there, trust me.

**~: :~**

I have been trying to find Peter for the whole day, with no luck whatsoever. I did, however, run into Zeke, who gave me a strange smile.

"Nice bracelet," he comments, falling in step beside me as I walk down the stairs to the cellar.

"Thank you. Nice bedhead," I say in return, and he instinctively runs a hand over his closely cropped hair. A laugh escapes my lips.

"Very funny," he says in annoyance, but he's smiling.

"So, did you get your hot chocolate?" I ask, and he groans before burying his face in his hands.

"We don't even know remember what happened that night! All I know is you lot keep asking about hot chocolate, and about how old Four is," he complains, and I laugh again.

"Maybe you shouldn't drink so much then," I say.

Zeke shrugs. He's silent for a minute, before speaking up again. "I pray you, do not fall in love with me, for I am falser than vows made in wine."

"Shakespeare," I say automatically. He looks pleased.

"A play-goer, are we?"

"More of a reader. Christina prefers the plays."

"Ah," he says. "Uri, Shauna and I prefer the plays as well, though Four would rather read the scripts instead. Shakespeare fan?"

"Somewhat of one. What does that line have to do with anything, though?"

"It's something I said to Shauna once, when I was drunk. She told me, 'Dead Shepherd, now I find thy saw of might, Who ever loved that loved not at first sight?'" He says, then sighs to himself, leaning against the cream-coloured wall.

"She loves you," I say quietly. The mood of our conversation has shifted from light-hearted to serious at the drop of a hat.

"I know. And I'm trying to stop drinking, but it's difficult. And I fear Four has taken up my habits as well. Not as much as before you came here, but still."

"Lord Ezekiel?" Someone calls from up the stairs. He pulls a face, then flashes me a grin. "See you around, Lady B."

**~: :~**

At lunch, I'm sitting with Christina pondering over my little talk with Zeke and the Peter Problem, as it has now been christened, when Will and Four join us. Her eyebrows shoot up.

"What are you doing?" She asks, casting a worried look at her father on the other side of the room. He's sitting with my father and King Max, and my mother is sitting with Queen Evelyn in an empty corner.

"Oh, please," Will says with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Sitting with your fiancé and his childhood friend in hardly scandalous."

Four looks bored enough to kill, as he mindlessly twirls a strand of spaghetti around his fork, and Will and Chris sit quietly, obviously not wanting to discuss whatever in front of us. Or maybe they don't want to flirt and act sappy with an audience. Across the room, I catch Peter's eye and he gives me a bemused twist of his lips that seems halfway between a smirk and a frown. I scowl.

"You know what I really want?" Christina suddenly says, looking at all of us with gleaming eyes. Without waiting for an answer, she continues, "A Tattoo."

Will looks faintly horrified, and I gape and sputter. Four's expression stays the same as if this is conversation he hears daily.

"What?"

"A tattoo," she says, like it's the most normal thing in the world.

"Of what?" Will asks, and her excited expression turns thoughtful, like she'd never given any thought to what tattoo she'd want.

"I don't know," she says. "Hey, Four, do you know anyone who knows where the tattoo parlor is?"

He looks up, arching his dark eyebrows. "What makes you think I don't know where it is?"

She snorts. "Well, it's not like you have any."

I'm about to say something, remembering the twin lines running on the back of his neck, disappearing under his shirt, when he catches my eye and the corners of his lips turn up in a secretive smile. I close my mouth. He turns back to Christina.

"I can take you after lunch, but you all may as well bring your Candor and Erudite friends, because I'm not taking you again," he says, leaning back into his chair. The sun sets off his dark hair, making it look brown as cocoa, and his stormy blue eyes are clear and bright.  
Half an hour later, I'm in the shop under Tori's apartment with Chris, Will, and surprisingly, Al, whilst Four talks to her quietly in a corner. I hadn't realised what it was the first time we were here as it was all dark, but now I see the tattoo needles and chairs, and the patterns and designs that hang on the walls. Finally, they turn to the four of us.

"If anybody finds out that I did this," she says, addressing all of us, "I'm screwed, because none of you are Dauntless. Therefore, should anybody see these tattoos, you're going to say that you got them from some shady guy called Ebenezer, and then get thrown into prison."

Will blinks.

"Wait, who's Ebenezer?" Al asks, scratching his head and furrowing his eyebrows.

"It's a common excuse people use here when they get caught doing something they shouldn't be. You should hear them at trials. 'Ebenezer made me do it, I got it from Ebenezer'," Four supplies, whilst Tori busies herself with preparing the needles. My stomach knots at the sight of them, and I avert my gaze.

Al looks paler than usual. "You mean we have to lie?"

Four blinks. "Didn't we just go over this?"

"Who's first?" Tori calls out.

Christina makes a noise halfway between a snort and a squeal, and rushes to Tori, while Will watches with raised eyebrows and a worried expression.

"Are you getting one?" I don't even notice Four till he is right behind me, speaking softly in my ear. A chill runs down my spine and I quickly glance around to see if anyone is watching. They aren't. Christina and Will are bent over the book with tattoo designs, and Al has just gone into the loo. Tori, with her keen, observant eyes, glances at us but pays no attention.

I turn around to face him. His chiseled jaw is smooth - he must have shaved this morning - and the sun glints in his brown hair, lighting the curls. His deep blue orbs are clouded, and they flick between my own grey-blue eyes and lips.

"Do you want me to?"

He leans in closer, so his lips brush my ear again. "I want so much from you, Tris."

It takes all my self control to not kiss him then and there, but patiently wait as he leads me to a room on the side and locks the door swiftly. Tori watches with an amused smile, while Chris and Will float in oblivion, mindlessly arguing over something to do with ducks and turkeys.

As soon as he turns around I'm on him, surprising both of us as my lips attack his and my arms slide under his and onto his shoulders, drawing him closer. He lets out a surprised gasp, before kissing me harder, pressing his hands firmly on my hips.

His lips slide off mine and onto my neck, and he starts sucking and biting. A moan escapes my lips, encouraging him to suck harder as his hands move to my hair. I'm not sure what he's doing till I feel it cascade down my back and I hear the pins holding it up knock onto the floor.

"It's better down," he says in a deep, gravelly voice. I cup his face in my hands and pull it back up to my mouth, my bracelet - his bracelet - pressing into his cheek. His arms wrap around my waist and he lifts me up. I let out a gasp of surprise. He strides forward swiftly and sets me down again, not breaking contact with my lips, and this time I feel the cool stone of a wall pressing into my back.

My fingers hook around his belt loops and pull him more, so we are flush against each other. He groans, a deep noise from his throat that sends me over the edge. My hands slide under his shirt, meeting his rock-hard abdomen. I can feel the smoothness of his muscles, and it makes me slightly giddy. I move to his back, and the firm tissue flexes as he moves his lips to my ear, nipping it and earning another moan from me. I feel his smile.

Apparently involuntarily, my leg moves up and winds around his, and his hand immediately pulls it up more. In the process, my knee presses against something hard and he groans loudly, swearing under his breath. I twist my fingers into his shirt, grabbing a fistful.

"I want you, so bad," his husky voice sends shivers down my spine, and then both his hands are at my waist. He pulls me up so we're even more closer, and both my legs close around his waist.

"Shame you can't get me," I say in as low a voice as I can manage, hoping against hope it sounds sexy instead of childish.

Groaning in frustration, he kisses me again, more forceful this time, gnawing my lip till I gladly let him in. We're a mess of tangled limbs and warring tongues, and it couldn't feel more perfect.

**~: :~**

Two hours later, Christina and I are in her chambers, with bandages on my collarbone and her arm. She got a sort of vine patterned on her upper arm, entwined with red roses.

"They stand for love," she said.  
Will got an anchor on his back so no one could see it, and Al also got something small too, to Four's amusement. Though our absence was noted by Will, he said nothing and smiled knowingly. And now, just before dinner, everyone is coming here because Marlene has, in Uriah's words, "the ultimate wedding stopping plan in the history of wedding stoppers" (to which Four and Zeke immediately burst into a fit of laughter).

"Friends, Romans, countrymen," Uriah starts, waving his hands in a effort to shush everyone gathered in the large room. It's the same people as the other night at Tori's, minus Tori, Amar and George. Zeke rolls his eyes at his brother and mutter something to Four, who grins. "We are gathered here today, to hear Marlene's plan in Operation Wedd-"

"Oh, get on with it." Lynn snaps, throwing a cushion at him. He ducks, but it still hits his chest, and he pouts.

"Pansycake," he huffs, folding his arms over his chest.

"Oh God, it's not coming back!" Lynn says in exasperation.

"The hell is a pansycake?" Will asks, and Zeke chuckles.

"An old Dauntless insult. Nobody uses it anymore, but this little idiot's trying to bring it back."

"Nobody uses it because it's so bad," Uriah puts in, and Four rolls his eyes.

"You mean because it's so lame."

"Can we get back on topic?" Shauna asks, throwing another cushion at Uriah.

He catches it this time, and turns to her with a hurt expression. "Is this a sister thing? If so, why haven't I noticed before? Aye, Zeke, do they gang up on you too?"

"The plan," Marlene cuts in, pushing Uriah down into a chair, "is simple."

"Carry on," Christina says.

"You two," she jabs her finger at Chris and Will, "Are going to disappear in the middle of the night before the wedding."

We wait for her to continue, but instead she just sits down again.

"Wait, that's it?" Will asks, furrowing his brows.

"That's all I thought of," she says. Seeing Will's expression, she folds her arms over her chest. "Since you're the Erudite, why don't you come up with something better?"

He raises his hands up in surrender. "My apologies, Marlene. I'm just saying that if Chris and I were to vanish, Four will be left standing at the alter like an idiot, and Tris and Uriah will still be there, too."

Uriah and Marlene trade a look, before he clear his throat. "Well, I could always hide out at Tori's with, you know, this girl I like."

_How can nobody not know he's with Marlene?_

Zeke and Four snicker, and Shauna glares at them. Al raises his eyebrows, his gaze flickering between everyone in the room. And then I see Marlene, with a hurt look on her face. I suppose she's right to feel hurt - I wouldn't want the man I want to marry refer to me as 'this girl I like'.

"Hold on," Four says, realization dawning on his face. "You mean I'm going to be stood up?"

Lynn laughs. "Why, does it hurt your little ego?"

Four scowls. "That's not fair!"

"Tris is going to be stood up, too." Al points out, which makes Four's expression thoughtful.

Marlene and Uriah are talking in hushed tones, and from the looks of it they seem to be arguing. Christina nudges me. "What's going on there?" She nods at them. I shrug slightly.

"So, you know something I always wanted to know?" Zeke says louder than necessary, in an attempt to get attention off his brother. "What kind of pick up lines do Erudite use?"

Will snorts in amusement, and Shauna laughs. Lynn looks up in mild interest.

"I always wondered the same about Dauntless," Will says.

Zeke gasps. "William, I challenge you to a Pickup Line Dual!"

Will quirks an eyebrow just as Four rolls his eyes and Shauna facepalms. "A what?"

"A Pickup Line Dual!"

Christina, Al and I trade amused looks.

Will grins. "You're on!"

Which is how, twenty minutes later, we had this scenario playing out.

Will: I'm attracted to you so strongly, scientists will have to develop a fifth fundamental force.

Zeke: Oh, please. Are you feeling down? Because I can feel you up.

Will: [snorts] I feel a definite pull between you and I, and it sure as heck isn't gravity.

Zeke: I don't have a library card, but do you mind if I check you out?

Shauna: And then he wonders why he never got girls.

Zeke: Hey!

Will: I don't need neurons to simulate your sensory system. [winks]

Zeke: So, I'm a twig, you're a twig... wanna make a fire together?

Will: You're like an exothermic reaction, you spread your hotness everywhere.

Four seemed to be falling asleep, and Uriah and Marlene stopped talking to eachtoher and were now just glaring at everyone, when Uriah abruptly stood up.

"Everything okay, Uri?" Shauna asks, cutting Zeke off from his latest mishap of a pickup line.

He takes a deep breath. "No, everything terrible. Simply terrible."

"Why?"

He jabs a finger in Marlene's direction, who's still glaring at him. "I don't like your last name."

Marlene looks baffled and terrigyingly pissed off at the same time. "What's wrong with my last name?"

"It's bad."

She huffs, and looks ready to punch him. "Then what do you suggest I change it to, since you seem to know everything."

Uriah shrugs. "Pedrad. Duh." He spins on his heel and walks towards the door, leaving Marlene with her mouth dropped open.

Four and Zeke trade a knowing look.

"Did you just-" Mar starts, sputtering and turning to me. "Did he just- OH MY GOD, GET BACK HERE YOU PANSYCAKE!"

Uriah turns, grinning at her just as he reached the door. "How's that for a revelation?"

He's answered with her literally jumping onto him, and they roll onto the floor kissing each other.

"Well," Will says. "I must admit, that was one of the better pick up lines."

**~: :~**

"Four," I say in surprise, pulling the door open. He steps inside, and I close and lock it swiftly. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey," he says softly, cupping my face with his hand and kissing my cheek gently. "Do you mind if I stay here for a bit?"

I shrug, pulling at my loose Abnegation dress self-conciously, which I use for sleeping. It's almost 11, and I was just about to go to bed. "I was just going to sleep, so I'm afraid I won't be very good company."

He drapes an arm over my shoulders, flicking the lights off. "Perfect."

I clamber into the large bed, and he follows, leaving a huge space between us. I still feel like we're doing something wrong, though - I'd probably die if one of my parents saw us right now.

"Did you want something?" I ask quietly.

He shakes his head. "Not really. I'm just avoiding my mum." He pauses for a second, before looking at me through his eyelashes hesitantly. "Can I hold your hand?"

I'm surprised at his request, mostly because he never acts this... shy, but I stretch my arm out, clasping our fingers together. He touches the bracelet with his thumb. The moonlight casts a shadow over his face, and his blue eyes look darker than usual. His messy hair stands up, as if he'd been raking his fingers through it, and he looks tired. Younger.

"Four?" I ask, and he hums in response, meeting my gaze. "Have you ever been in love?"

He ponders over my question. "Not before. I think I might be, though. I'm not sure yet."

I blush, and look away.

"Have you?"

"I'm Abnegation," I say, by way of explanation.

"That doesn't mean you can't love someone."

"It kind of does. You haven't lived there, so you wouldn't know."

A funny look flashes through his eyes, but its gone as soon as it came. "You're right," he says, tracing circles on my palm. "So, I heard you were betrothed to someone else before Uri. What happened?"

"The poor boy died when he was a child. People say he was terminally ill, like his mother. She died a few years before him."

"Who was he?"

"The King's son. Prince Tobias."

Four raises his eyebrows. "So you could have been royalty if he was still here?"

"I suppose so."

"Do you really think he was ill?"

An uneasy feeling passes through me, as I recall my conversation with the Queen the other day.

_Do you believe that?_

"No," I say. He looks at me, carefully. "I think that King Marcus hid a lot from us all."

He nods. "Do you believe in fate?"

"Sometimes. I don't know. Do you?"

He shrugs. "I believe in God. I believe everything happens for a reason."

Unknowingly, I see we've both moved closer so there's not as much space between us, now. I can reach out and touch his face if I wanted.

"Like what?"

"Like if something got taken from you. Maybe you're destined for something better. Or maybe you'll get the same thing in a better circumstance."

I think of Prince Tobias, who I'd only seen once. A dark-haired toddler, with light eyes - blue or green, I can't remember. I think of the blonde woman I'd glimpsed in the shadows. And I look at Four, gazing at me intently with his crystal-clear blue orbs. Maybe you'll get the same thing in a better circumstance.

"Hey, Tris?" He asks, and I hum.

"What tattoo did you get?"

I touch my collarbone, hidden by my dress. "It's a secret."

He rolls his eyes. "Does it still hurt?"

"A little."

He leans in, and I feel hot breath on my neck. He unbuttons the top of dress gingerly, looking at me for permission. I nod. He carries on till he can pull the fabric away to reveal the bandaged skin on my collarbone, hiding my little act of rebellion. He moves his lips to it and kisses softly.

"There," he says. "It's all better now."

His lips move up my neck to my own, and we kiss softly, gently.

"Goodnight, Four," I whisper, turning so my back is against him.

He drapes an arm over my stomach, and I feel his leg against my bare calf. "Goodnight," he echoes into my hair.

**IM SO SORRY I WAS FLYING TO LIKE FOUR DIFFERENT PLACES AND I DIDN'T HAVE TIME AND THE WIFI SUCKS I HATE THIS CHAPTER YA'LL ARE SO AWESOME**

*****Would anyone be interested in a Mortal Instruments FanFiction?*****

**~A**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'M SO SORRY THERE WAS NO INTERNET FOR TWO WEEKS**  
**Disclaimer: too sleepy to think up something smart but yeah, I don't own anything**

_Four_

The sunlight wakes me up. I stir, blinking, and wonder how I forgot to close my curtains last night. Wait, I did close my curtains. I open my eyes wider, and instead of the familiar blue walls and painted quote, I'm met with harsh whiteness. This isn't my room. It's then that I'm acutely aware of two things; first, that I feel too warm for this blanket, and second, this extra warmth is radiating from the person pressed against me.

Or, more accurately, the girl.

I blink, and as I leave my sleepy state of stupidity, I realize that my arms are wrapped around her waist, our legs are entwined, and my chin rests just above her dark blonde head.

Tris.

A warm, fuzzy, decidedly unfamiliar feeling washes over me, as I feel her chest rise and fall with her breaths. The sun is shining on her, making the deep hue of her hair brighten to resemble spun gold, glittering in the aureate light.

The window is open a crack, and the smell of roses from my mother's garden wafts into the room, mingling with the different scents in the air.

I try to pull my hands off her, suddenly feeling like I'm invading her privacy, but even in her slumbering state she frowns, holding onto my hands and pulling them across her tighter.

I sigh, breathing in her hair. It doesn't have a distinct smell, the way most girls over here do -lavender and vanilla and ocean spray. No, her hair reminds me of my mother - unscented, and under that, like powder. It's comforting... And familiar.

She stirs a little, with a soft smile on her lips, before settling back to sleep once again. The sunlight lends her a golden glow, and her pink lips, now slightly swollen, look deeper than normal. She looks like she wears make up, sometimes, but I know she doesn't. Because I can see her right here in her sleep, and no made up beauty queen can compare to her splendour at this very moment, with closed eyes and up-turned lips.

Unable to help it, I brush my lips onto her cheek softly. She doesn't react, as I shut my eyes again and rest my head on her shoulder, just below her own.

"Hey," I hear her say after some time - minutes or hours, I don't know.

"Hey," I echo, and she turns around so we're facing each other. Our legs are still tangled together, and her hair falls into her face in a mess. She's beautiful.

I brush it out of her eyes before she can, and she smiles at me. Her blue-grey eyes are bright, alive, insistent - and I think this is when I realise that I want to do whatever it takes to wake up to these eyes, every morning after this one.

Beautiful.

A rosy tinge has crept onto her cheeks, and she averts her eyes. "Why are you staring at me?"

"Because," I say, turning her chin back towards me. "You look good."

She rolls her eyes. She's literally got Abnegation written all over her - trust Tris to be cuddling with me, and then feeling shy because I'm looking at her. The shapeless grey dress she's wearing has ridden up to her knees, to allow for her leg to rest over mine, and the buttons at the neckline are still undone, with a bandage peeking out from under it.

"We should get up soon," she sighs, laying her hand on my forearm and yawning. "People will notice if we miss breakfast."

She's right, though I hate to admit it. I yawn, nestling my head on her shoulder, her soft hair tickling my face.

"You know," she says, winding her fingers through my hair. "My mother always said yawns are contagious."

I laugh into her hair, draping an arm over her petite torso.

"They probably are," I tell her.

And then, the door bursts open, followed by a loud gasp.

**~: :~**

"I heard you took them to Tori's yesterday," Zeke says, nodding at the table where Tris and Christina are sitting at lunch. I mindlessly twirl my fork in my food, bored.

"Mm hmm," I say, stifling a yawn. Zeke yawns after me. "You know, some people say yawns are contagious."

"You know, I always had a theory about that. So, the Nose got a tattoo?"

"And the princess, the other Candor, and Tris."

"The Stiff?" Zeke asks in disbelief.

My mind flits to this morning, waking up with her in my arms, and to how bright her eyes are - she's not Stiff. "Yeah." I say.

"What did she get?" he asks, stealing a glance at her, laughing with Christina. Her black dress is loose-fitting, and the neck covers most of her collarbone, hiding the bandages over her secret tattoo. It makes me think of my own secret tattoos, obscured by shirts with collars, that she has somehow seen.

"She hasn't shown me," I say.

Zeke laughs. "Remind you of anyone?" He asks, punching me lightly in the ribs, where my first tattoo is.

I shrug, grinning.

"She likes reading," he says after a minute, finishing off his food. "Playscripts over plays, that sort of thing. Like you."

I bite my lip, running a hand through my hair. "And you know this because...?" I prompt.

"Ran into her yesterday. Quoted Shakespeare and she knew the whole dialogue. She prefers reading to seeing the plays," he says, chuckling.

"Must be why we get along so well," I say.

"I was thinking, actually," he starts, and I snort.

"Really? I didn't think you were capable of such high levels of brain activity."

He punches my arm.

"As I was saying, there's a play going on tonight. How about us all going?"

I contemplate. Everyone's mostly left now. I look for Tris, but she's gone too, and then I see a familiar flash of blond hair at the doors. She's talking to Peter, the cook's boy, and though I can't see her face he's smirking, gesturing towards the nearly-empty room. His eyes lock on mine and he says something else. She whips her head around to see me, then turns back to him just as quickly. She looks... agitated. I look away.

"Sounds good," I say without registering it.

I sneak a glance back at them. He's whirled around and easily he slips out of the room, and I think he's whistling. Tris runs her hand through her hair, messing up the bun that holds it, before leaving too. I don't like Peter hanging around her - he's trouble, and can only be up to no good. He reminds me of Eric, the idiot that runs the pub not far from here. It's pretty good-for-nothing; full of scantily-dressed women and men that should be with their wives.

Something is going on.

**~: :~**

"Four!" Somebody, though I know exactly who, screeches from down the street. I speed my pace, earning curious looks from passersby, and duck into the first lane I see to keep them from recognizing me. The sun is beating down relentlessly, and sweat drips from my forehead onto my eyebrow. Footsteps are behind me.

"Don't you _dare_ try and run away, you royal pansycake! I grew up on these streets," she yells, and I can hear her getting closer. She's gotten into the lane. I quickly duck into another alley.

"Go away," I groan.

"Why didn't you tell anyone? Who else even knows?" Her voice is distant but it won't be hard for her to find me. She grew up in this very neighbourhood.

"Since when is my personal life your concern?"

Dead end. Shit.

"It's the whole kingdom's concern, Four. And Candor's, too."

She's behind me, triumphant - and under that, concerned.

"Go away, Marlene."

"Did you know, Duchess Prior was going to wake up Tris this morning? But me being me, and in dire need of someone to gossip with, insisted I wake her. And you idiots - _you bloody idiots_ \- you didn't even lock the damn door! Do you have _any_ idea how bad it would have been if Tris's mother found her in bed with you? Even if you weren't doing anything! Four, even in _Dauntless_ it's a scandal to find a man and woman laying in bed together when they're engaged to other people. Can you even _imagine _what would happen if Natalie, _Abnegation _Natalie, not Dauntless Natalie anymore, saw that?" She's waving her hands around expressively, stopping only to irritably grab at her blond hair and shove it into a pin angrily.

"I'm sorry, Marlene, okay? I'm sorry-" I start, but she cuts me off.

"I don't want you to apologize, I want you to stay away from Tris!"

A beat passes.

"I- I can't do that."

"Why the _hell_ not? Four, you're lying to her, and you know it!"

I freeze.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know, okay? I know why they call you 'Four'. Why Queen Evelyn always wear sleeves that reach her elbows. I know why you have that tattoo-"

"Marlene," I say urgently, and I'm terrified. "How do you know all this?"

She looks down, then back at me. "There are people here, Four. People that want everyone to know. To ruin you. I don't know who, I don't know why - but what I do know is you have to stop sneaking around with her. For God's sake, you're getting _married _in less than a fortnight."

And suddenly, I'm angry. "May I point out Christina is also 'sneaking around' with someone, as you so aptly put it? God, Marlene, if you know _so damn much_ about me, you should realize by now that I have- _had_ nothing. Every damn thing and nothing at the same time. Royal and a beggar simultaneously. Everyday I have to watch my mother try and pick her way through eggshells to get to me, and I'm walking on shards of glass to reach her. And Max, always trying to help her and always doing everything she wants, but she still lives in terror, sheer terror. And then I met her, and- and-" I break off, because I don't know what to say anymore.

A cloud passes, blocking the sun. I sigh in relief, leaning against a wall in the wide alley. Marlene stands on the other side with a blank, expressionless face. "But does she feel the same?"

I'm tired, so, so, tired.

"What are you saying?"

She inhales sharply. "I'm saying," she says slowly, "that maybe you should ask her whether she can betray her parents, her brother, her whole kingdom, because you've kissed her a few times."

"You _want _her to marry Uriah?"

"Of course I don't. But... I don't know. I'm confused. I feel so stupid, making these plans to screw up these weddings. And for what? Our personal happiness? I'm not royalty; I'm not a Lady. It doesn't matter what I do. But if we carry on with this plan, we're screwing things for _three_ kingdoms, and that's not going to end well at all."

I can't deal with this.

"Talk to someone else, Marlene," I say, shouldering past her and walking down the alley, back onto the street.

"Fine," she says after me. "But do yourself a favour - talk to Tris, and ask her what she was talking about with Peter today."

I'm tired.

**~: :~**

I don't go for the play. Tris does. Instead, I sit in my mother's rose garden, concealed behind a tree in the shadows, and think. Is it really worth ruining six families' reputations just for personal happiness?

For the Priors it'll be worst; they're Abnegation. Completely selfless. Candor values honesty. It won't be seen well that the Princess herself was keeping a secret so huge for years. I don't know enough about Erudite to gauge how they'll react, but I doubt it'll be good. And even Dauntless would be disappointed - it's not brave to stop two couplesj from marrying.

And though I know it is, in a way, unfair, it's just how it is.

"Perhaps we should..."

"...it would never work."

I hear voices coming this way, familiar ones. As they come closer, I realize who they are - my mother, and Natalie. Hurriedly, I curl my feet up so my chin is resting on my knees, and press myself against the tree in the shadows so I can't see them, and hopefully they can't see me. I can hear their footsteps now, clicking against the paved stone path, and then they stop. I suppose they must have sat on the bench behind me.

"Natalie," Evelyn says. I raise my eyebrows. She never calls anyone by their Christian name, not even Max. "I'm not a fool, and neither are you. I see the way they look at each other.

Tris's mother sighs. "Alright, fine. I admit I can see that they have feelings. But I don't know how far it is, and that's the problem."

Who are they talking about?

"I think I have a good enough idea," Evelyn says. "You see the bracelet she's been wearing as of recently? It'a a Dauntless product. And I know the store that it is from. It's not something one stumbles upon; you can only find it if you're looking for it. And it's too far from the Château for someone without a carriage or horse to get to."

There's a beat of silence, before Natalie speaks again. "You're saying he gave it to her?"

_Tris._

_They're talking about me and Tris._

A billion questions swarm through my mind, the first one being _How?_

"Yes."

She lets out a noise, that seems halfway between a sigh and a groan. "Oh, dear."

"Funny how things work, don't you think? It's like fate," Evelyn says.

"Its a particularly cruel twist of fate," says Natalie, and though I can't see her I have a feeling she's shaking her head.  
"You don't suppose they'll try anything, do you? I mean its all fun and games now but once they're wearing other people's rings they will realise they can't do such things, right?"

My mother thinks for a minute. "Well, I'm not too sure about that. I know for a fact that both their future spouses are having their own fun and games."

"Oh, my," Natalie says with a groan.

"I'd like to apologize, though, on behalf of my son, as it was doubtless he who's have made a move on Beatrice." She says, and I frown. She really has no faith in me, does she? Though she is right... but still.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure of that. Beatrice is equally to blame for letting things continue between them. I really thought she was smarter than this, though, prancing about with her Lady's betrothed."

"Well, perhaps they were... drawn to each other. I mean, remember when-"

"No, I really don't want to remember that, Evelyn. It's all in the past, before a lot of... important things happened."

"Well, you can't expect me to believe its a _coinincidence_ that they both magically meet again at the time of their weddings, and they both end up getting married on the same day, except to different people. What bigger sign could you possibly get?"

"Evelyn, please. They weren't meant to be."

"Yes, they _were. _And I don't care if it means stopping the weddings to prove it. For God's sake, I don't understand why children can't decide who they marry themselves."

"Evelyn! Don't ever say those things again! Children are not capable enough to choose life partners."

"This is coming from you, who begged her parents to let her marry Andrew instead of David?"

I can't help myself from stifling a chuckle; this conversation seems to have taken a rather amusing turn. Though I do wonder who David is.

"Don't bring me into this. Andrew and I were different. And we turned out alright, didn't we?"

"That's my whole point! Do you not see how my own first marriage went? My _arranged_ marriage, might I add? Shambles, Natalie. It was shambles."

Natalie starts to say something, but the sound of pounding footsteps silences her.

"My Ladies," a familiar voice says. Peter. "Your presence is requested in the King's study, if you will."

"We shall be on our way, Peter. Much obliged." My mother says smoothly, and I hear the ruffle of skirts as they get up. "As I was saying, my Duchess, we are considering a few daisy beds but we haven't reached a solution on where to place them."

"A most excellent idea, Your Highness. Might I suggest by the fountains?"

Their voices drift off as they leave, but I don't notice. My mind is too busy, spinning gears and cogs. Peter is still there, whistling to himself, and swiftly come out from behind the tree while his back is turned.

"Peter." I say.

He whirls around in surprise, and gives a smile when he sees me. "Four," he says, sticking his hands into his pockets. "I didn't hear you come here."

"A most extraordinary feat, Mr Hayes, but that's unfortunately not what I wanted to talk to you about," I say, struggling to keep my calm. He cocks his head to the side, and I have a strange urge to snap it off him.

"Ah," he nods. "So what is it you'd like to talk about? The weather, perhaps?"

"Tris."

He quirks an eyebrow. "Such informalities, Four?"

"Jesus Christ, Peter, just tell me what you're saying to her to make her so jumpy!"

He takes a step closer. "I simply reminded her how much disappointment Mother and Father would, should they find out she shares beds with strange men."

I'm not sure if I was completely aware of it, but in the next five seconds my fist had connected with his nose and there was a sickening crunch to be heard.

Peter looked shocked, but his face easily twisted into a smirk. "Temper, temper. You wouldn't want to end up like your father, now, would you?"

He spins on his heel and takes off, while I stand there and curse. Little bastard.

**Hellow ^.^ how's everyone doing? My apologies for not updating sooner but I kind of lost interest in this? AND THEN THE WHOLE COUNTRY DIDNT HAVE INTERNET! But its ok now lol. I ****_have _****started a TMI FanFiction, but I won't be putting it up till I've finished at least five chapters. Also, I'm almost done with an Infernal Devices one shot about Tessa and Will's reunion in the Heavens, so if you're a fan of either one of these, keep your eye out for them.**

**Also, I have just realized how crappy this story is. The way they talk and dress and address people is really unlike people in the Infernal Devices, which is from the same time period as this story. So, my apologies for that too.**

**And, I'm sorry for the crap chapter last time, and though I was disappointed with the lower number of reviews I totally understand.**

**Much love,**  
**~A**


	7. Chapter 7

**Way too short but I felt that I needed all this to be in a chapter of its own.**  
**As usual, all rights to Veronica Roth and whoever else.**

**This chapter is dedicated to the guest reviewer, Hope - thank you. You gave me a lot of hope, and I'm grateful to you for that.**

_Tris_

Four hasn't spoken to me in five days. I'm trying to convince myself that it's probably nothing, that everything is fine, but I know it isn't. Because why else does he leave the room every time I walk in? Why does he refuse to meet my eyes? Why hasn't he even _spoken_ to me since that morning Marlene found us?

I don't know. How can I, when he refuses to even say anything?

Peter continues to give me knowing looks. I'm convinced he was the one who left that note for us to find. He doesn't talk to me, though, and he appears to be sporting a rather queer bruise on his nose. Not that anyone cares - this is Dauntless, after all - but still. Peter doesn't come across as the sort to take a beating. In fact, I can only think of few people with the confidence to even slap the boy who stabbed someone with a butter knife.

And so, here I am, getting fitted for a wedding gown without a clue of what is going on.

"Simply divine!" The Dauntless woman assisting Shauna exclaims, and I frown and look in the mirror. And stare.

The grey swatches of fabric that had been bundled in Shauna's arms not ten minutes ago are now on me, and it's a dress. I don't even remember putting it on, I'm so lost. And yet, as I examine it, its not_just_ a dress.

It's a breathtaking, beautiful, wedding dress.

My wedding dress.

The bodice is a pale, silky fabric that looks almost too delicate to be real. I've never worn something so beautiful in all my life. On my pale skin, it makes me look ethereal. The sleeves are a light, silvery mesh that wind down my arms in a complicated pattern, and the skirt is made of the same silk with the mesh on top of it. I'll have to wear crinolines, it's so billowing, and the train is over a foot long. However, while the top of the skirt is light grey, the colour darkens as it goes down till the hem, where it is a stark black, as is the train.

It marks my transition, from Abnegation to Dauntless.

"Oh, Shauna," I sigh, letting my fingers stroke the gorgeous fabric. "It's so perfect."

Shauna beams, but I can see the underlying pity in her eyes. "I tried my hardest on this. I'd made one already, but after we met and everything I decided I couldn't possibly let you wear that. So I made this one, and let me tell you, its fit for a Queen." She's still smiling, but I know what she's telling me.

I look away, because I'm not even sure anymore.

"Is Chris also getting fitted now?" I ask.

Shauna shakes her head. "She's with Lynn, going over themes and such. Her dress is much like yours, though it's strapless and its mostly black, save the bodice. A sort of blue-black, actually."

She's still hopeful.  
Suddenly, a rush of emotions courses through me - anger, hurt, sorrow, and, oddly, betrayal. I feel suffocated, and the room is darkening, or maybe that's just me. How could I have been so stupid, to believe him when he called me beautiful? How could I even think that after sharing a few kisses, we could get married. I suppose now, he's avoiding me because he's realized he can do better. Perhaps he's already with someone else in the closet, sharing kisses and trading gifts. The thought makes me sick.

"I have to go," I murmur, before turning on my heel and running out the door, still in my wedding dress. I don't know why - I'll probably ruin it. But my feet seem to need to take me somewhere, and my mind has somehow lost the ability to control them.

"But Lady Beatrice-" I think I hear someone say, but I'm so gone by then that I don't even care.

I don't even realise, I'm just running down empty halls, when suddenly a door bursts open ad I crash into someone's chest.

Four's chest.

His eyes widen as I quickly pull away, and he looks at me like he's almost afraid to come near me. And then he notices the dress.

"Tris," he whispers, and its like these past few days hadn't happened at all. "Oh, Tris. Is- is that-"

He gestures at the dress, and I nod stupidly, entranced by his every action. How can I be angry at him, when he looks at me like this? Like I'm the most delicate thing he's laid eyes on, and I can move mountains at the same time.

Stupid, stupid, stupid.

And then he looks away abruptly, training his gaze one the floor. "I have to go," he says, starting to walk away, and that's when the anger rises up.

"Four, don't you dare." He freezes, and I urge him to look at me. _Look at me. Look in my eyes. Look at me the way you used to. Look at me like you love me._

He doesn't.

"Tris-"

"No! You don't get to make stupid excuses anymore! Can't you see what you're doing? I'm trying to act like everything's fine, but I can't!" I feel like I'm about to cry, and my voice is rising with every word. Four looks around the hallway worriedly, as if someone might over hear us. But I know there's no one.

"We can't talk now. Meet me tonight-"

"We will talk _right _now, Four!" I screech, pulling him into the room he just stepped out from and locking the door. To his merit, he doesn't protest. The room looks like a sort of study, with a desk in the center and stacks of files on it, and shelves full of books.

"I'm sorry," he says quietly.

"For what?" I ask, fending off tears. "For not wanting me anymore?"

He finally looks up to meet my gaze, and his eyes hold so much pain that its unbearable. "I could never stop wanting you, Beatrice Prior."

Beatrice Prior. He used my full name. Its only just occurred to me that I don't even know his name.

"Then why are you doing this? Why aren't you talking to me? Why-"

"Because," he starts, his voice as pained as mine. "We can't do this. Tris, we can't. We can't ruin so much. Every Kingdom but Amity is involved in this. By doing what we want to do, we'll set four Kingdoms to shambles."

I can't believe he's saying this. Please, please don't let him be saying this. "It doesn't have to-"

"But it will. Can't you see me? I hate doing this to you. But I can't do anything else. I'm useless."

"Four, please," I begin. "Don't do this. I can't- I can't just _forget_ you like this, forget us. And its not just us involved here."

"You're right. Its eighty percent of England involved here. I'm sorry." He sighs, and then reaches forward and wraps me in his arms, holding me up as my knees go weak. No, no, no. No.

"You'll make a beautiful bride," he says, and his voice is thick with tears. Mine are already falling onto his shirt. "I'll remember you like this, looking beautiful. More beautiful than anyone in the world."

He's saying goodbye. I'm sobbing. He holds me to him. I'm still sobbing.

"I love your eyes," he continues. "Not just their colour. Their spark. You were born for great things. I know you'll do them." He pauses, and swallows. "I hope Uriah makes you happy. I hope you can love each other one day."

"I don't want Uriah," I all but wail. "I want _you_. Four, I _need_ you."

He pulls me away from him gently, holding me by my shoulders and looking at me, really looking at me. And I look at him. I'd never noticed how his eyes were so dark around the pupil, and they got lighter. I never saw that his left ear was slightly crooked, as if someone had bent the cartilage on top.

"I used to watch you," he says. "From my window. You would be with your parents and brother, walking. The perfect Abnegation family. And I would think, how could I ever marry her? How can I live up to how selfless she is?"

"Four," I start, confused, but he shakes his head vigorously.

"Tobias."

"What?"

"My name," he says slowly. "Is Tobias Eaton."

Eaton. Eaton.

Marcus Eaton.

King Marcus Eaton.

Prince Tobias Eaton. Prince of Abnegation. My first betrothed.

My eyes widen, unable to process this information. "Tobias?"

"You should know. I should have told you before." Nothing is making sense. "We were to be married, Tris. If things hadn't changed, perhaps it would have been us getting married in the next fortnight." He pauses, then leans in to rest his forehead on mine. "I'm sorry I couldn't be the man you deserved," he says softly, his breath against my cheek like a warm caress. "It was like a second chance and a cruel twist of fate at the same time, seeing you that morning. I'm sorry, Tris. I'm so sorry. Beatrice, I love you. I can't change that about how I feel. So long as the stars shine, and the waves crash, and the wind blows, I will love you. I've always loved you. But I want to do what's right, instead of being selfish. I'm sorry."

My tears are streaming down on my face, and even his own cheeks are wet as he leans down to kiss me once more. Its soft, and gentle, and it tastes like salty tears. Our tears, intermingled. I'm too worked up to even understand what he's saying, but something strikes at me once he pulls away, the pain obvious in his whole face.

"Tobias," I say. "Tobias, I love you."

The faintest ghost of a smile graces his lips. "I shall remember that. And it will help me get though with all the pain that is to come."

"I still have your bracelet."

"Don't take it off," he says. "So long as you wear it, I'll know you still love me. And, when you eventually feel those feeling fade, you can give it back to me."

He takes my hands in his, kissing them both in turn. "_Mizpah_, Tris."

I don't have to ask what it means. Its from the Bible - a way of saying goodbye, without actually saying goodbye. I understand why. Saying goodbye makes it seem like all our hope is gone. And none of us wants to admit that. Without another word, he walks out of the door and shuts it behind me, leaving me alone in my wedding dress as I crumple to the ground and sob my heart out.

Perhaps this is what it's like to have your heart broken.

And now, I know that there is in fact, no hope.

_Mizpah_ indeed, my love. _Mizpah_.

**Love,**  
**~A**


	8. Chapter 8

**Guess who's back wootwoot**  
**Disclaimer: don't own nothing bruh.**

_Tris_

"What do you mean?" Christina screeches, waving her hands in the air.

"I mean," I say. "That you're marrying Four and I'm marrying Uriah. That's it."

"No, no, no. I'm marrying Will. You know Will? Will. _You're _marrying Four, and Uriah is marrying Marlene-"

Marlene clears her throat, looking up from where she's making my bed. She's been uncharacteristically quiet the whole time we've been here, so it was a relief to hear her speak up. "Actually, Uriah's marrying Tris. We went over it this morning."

"_What?_" Asked Christina, her eyes bulging out. I stare at the wall, biting my lip. "But- but what happened to the plan? The wedding crashing, the hiding, the -"

"It's over," says Marlene softly. "It's over."

Christina alternates her gaze between both of us, and her bottom lip trembles as she sees the seriousness of the situation. She sinks down to her knees, and buries her head in her hands. "No," she whispers, and I feel like the absolute worst best friend in the world. I gave her all this hope, only to snatch it back so cruelly.

**~: :~**

_Strong_, I think to myself. _You are strong_.

I'm walking down the endless halls in pursuit of the dining room, where dinner is being served in a few minutes. I skipped lunch altogether, holed up inside my bed and staring at the ceiling. I couldn't face him. Marlene came in later, with a tray piled up with bread rolls and a raspberry tart. She didn't say anything. She hasn't said anything all day. I suppose she's upset.

But I'm not going to give him the satisfaction of knowing that I'm so shattered over what happened this morning that I can't even face him.

_Strong. I am strong._

Well, that and my parents will throw a fit worrying if I miss another meal.

I enter with my head held high and my shoulders back, swiftly giving the room a once over. He's not here yet. My parents are sitting with his parents. Zeke and Uriah are at their own house, so they're obviously missing. Christina sits alone at another table, and I go to join her. We don't say anything. She looks behind me when I hear the door open again, and I know that he's here.

_Strong, Tris._

Tris. Oh my God, no. I'm Beatrice. Beatrice. Tris was the girl who lo- who was _infatuated_ with Four.

He asks for his meal to be taken to his quarters, and leaves with a maid scurrying after him.

And suddenly, I need a release. I need the burn down my throat and the thumping music and the tight corsets and the make up. I need a party. I need a release. I feel like walking out right now but seeing as that would probably offend everyone, it's not a viable option. I fidget and fumble my way through our silent meal, and I'm out of the room as soon as the King excuses everyone.

I need to _forget_. I need to forget everything he told me this morning. I need to forget that I don't understand Tobias Eaton, and Four, and marriage, and this throbbing in my chest like a little elf is using my organs as a punching bag. A very pissed off elf, at that.

"Marlene!" I yell, pounding on her door. "Mar, are you here?"

There's a thumping noise, then a squeak, and then the door opens a crack. "Tris!"

"Hi, sorry for just- were you sleeping?" I cut myself off, taking in her nightgown and dressing robe and mussed hair.

She looks confused, before looking down and realizing. "Oh, no, no, I was just... uh... sleeping! Yeah, that's right."

I raise my eyebrows. "Who's inside?"

"No one."

"Can I come in?"

There's a thump, and I look at her pointedly. Marlene sighs, before opening the door dejectedly, and shutting it quickly behind us as i walk in. There doesn't seem to be anyone else there, till she clears her throat.

"Oh, stop hiding, you idiot. She already heard you."

A head pokes up from under the bed, and its the last person I expect to see.

**~: :~**

The next morning, I wake up with a very exceptionally terrible headache. Honestly, I never knew my alcohol tolerence was _that_ low. I can't even properly remember what happened last night - though when I do remember vague events here and there, I groan and hit my head on the pillow in mortification.

Note to self: Never get intoxicated again. Ever.

However, having nothing to do gives me an opportunity to think of all the things that I've been putting off thinking since yesterday. Namely, Four. Tobias. Whatever.

At first I thought it was just some sick joke about the whole Tobias thing - I mean, hello, dead for ten years?- but slowly it's starting to make sense. I mean, first of all, how else would he have known his name was Tobias? Nobody knew the royal family's names other than Marcus. I knew his name because I was to be married to him. It would've been rather annoying to keep referring to him as 'Beatrice's betrothed'. But I'd never known the Queen's name.

I really don't understand why I decided to get drunk last night. My head is assassinating me.

But now it's starting to make sense. How my mother and Queen Evelyn seem to know each other, and seem to constantly be in the middle of life-and-death discussions. I suppose even Mother didn't know that she wasn't dead. I would be rather shocked if I thought Chris was dead, only to find her alive and well in a different faction as a different princess 15 years later.

But Tobias - oh, Tobias. He's such an idiot. Why didn't he tell me sooner? Things would have been so much clearer. I wish I'd known sooner. But really, I wish I knew what led to his sudden change of heart. What, was I not good enough for him?

But I know that we don't _love_ each other, even if that's what we think. How can we be in love? Love takes a long time to build up. You can't fall in love in a week. Can you?

God, my head hurts.

But then, why do I feel like I'm in the middle of the ocean, struggling for breath? It's like the sea is at storm, and every time I reach the surface the tides pull me back under and I'm back to square one.

Why do I want to run up to his room, even after everything he said, and get him to hold me?

Why do I never want to take off this bracelet?

Why do I want him?

Tobias. Four. Whatever his name is. Why?

One phrase keeps coming back to me. I can't remember who said it, but I know someone did last night:

_You endure what is unbearable, and you bear it. That is all._

If this is the unbearable, I'm afraid I'm doing a pathetic job at enduring it, let alone bearing it. It just feels wrong. This whole wedding seems wrong. I know I'm not thinking like an Abnegation, but how can I? How do people even _expect_ me to be a perfect Abnegation girl, after living in Candor for six years and mixing with people from all the other factions? Not for the first time, I'm jealous of Christina. She always speaks her mind without hesitation.

But what infuriates me is how he can act fine. Like nothing happened. Like _we _never happened. How can he say he loves me, then not even give me a second glance? Was it just a lie? How can we have been real if he's not even affected by this break up?

And suddenly, I understand why I dressed like a Dauntless and danced like an Amity and spoke like a Candor last night. I wanted him to notice me.

Maybe he was just a lesson. So that I don't fall out of line again next time. His bracelet glimmers on my wrist, and for a second I contemplate, before sighing. No. As much as I hate to admit it, I can't give it back to him. Maybe, we weren't meant for each other. But I'm not giving up.

Tobias is a story, and Four has lost his plot.

And I'm not leaving him till I finish the book.

**Hellow c: Okay, first off, can I please just say that I really didnt mean to wait this long to update? The thing is, I'm studying for IGCSEs which I'm taking a year early for like eight subjects and I'm swamped with course work and i may have to pick up another subject with only a limited time to prep and if I get a below C grade in any of my subjects then I can't get this extra Cambridge certificate and ergh I'm swamped. Therefore, I don't even go near any writing till the weekend, and even then I'm doing an online University course so it's limited time.**

**Hence, I'd like to ask - would you all prefer short, weekly updates? Or would you prefer a long update (like 2k words or so) which will take around a month, give or take a week?**

**Please let me know!**

**Thank you for all your reviews, follows, faves, and even reads - I love all of you! And no, that last chapter was (evidently) not the end. Not a snowflake's chance in Hell, bro.**

**Any who, love, peace, Starbucks, and all that jazz**

**~A**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello ^.^ Thank you for all your general awesomeness, I can't believe how successful this crap is smh. So, since most of you wanted the short weekly updates, I've decided to split chapters in four or five parts and basically you'll get a part every week. Once I've finally finished this, I'll go back and merge the chapters for convenience.**

**Disclaimer: if I owned this it would be illegal to even read FanFiction about divergent, let alone write it. Jeez, commmon sense...**

_Tobias - Part 1_

"So," Zeke starts, waltzing into my chambers like he owns them. "In a drastic change of events, Marlene has given up on courting Uriah and has told him to marry Tris and get it over with. Which, by the way, entails that you and Tris are over as well."

I groan. "Can we not talk about this?" I all but beg, shoving my face into a pillow.

Zeke shrugs, planting him self onto a chair and kicking his feet up on my desk. "But of course, Your Highness. Does the weather appeal to you more?"

I momentarily lift my head up to glare at him, before shoving it back into the pillow.

"That's a no, then," he muses. "How about wine? Would you like to talk about wine?"

"Where are you going with this, Ezekiel?" I ask irritably, though I'm not sure he can hear my muffled voice. It sounded an awful lot like "Weh a oo gofing bit tis, icicle?"

"Well, wine means parties, right? And parties mean Dauntless, don't they? By the way, have you ever seen a Stiff at a party, actually partying?"

I heave myself up to look at him. "Tris was at a party?"

Zeke taps his nose. "I didn't say anything about Tris."

"You said Stiff."

"There's a whole faction full of Stiffs."

"Yeah, but there's only one Stiff who'd be at a Dauntless party."

"Jesus, Four, it could have been a generic comment."

"_Zeke._"

A beat of silence.

"Well, perhaps Tris was getting inebriated at a party last night."

"_What?_"

"It's not really a big deal. I get drunk all the time."

I run my fingers through my hair. "It is a big deal! She doesn't even know what she's doing, and she's going to get herself in big trouble-"

"Why do you care?" Zeke snaps, surprising me. "Listen, I don't know what's going on. Nobody tells me where this new, unfathomable twist of events has sprung up from, and I normally wouldn't interfere. The thing is, Four, this is getting out of hand. Uriah won't eat anything. Marlene is going around looking like a corpse - _Marlene_, of all people - and Tris is getting drunk. Will and Christina are dead to the world. But you? You're just waltzing around, not even caring about what-"

"Not caring? _Not caring? _You think I don't care?"

"If you did care-"

"This is the best I can do by caring! Use your brain, Zeke! It doesn't take a damn Erudite to figure out that by challenging the faction systems like this, we _break_ the factions. How do you think Will's mother will react to her son having an affair with a Candor girl, who's already engaged? Do you think Christina's father will want anything to do with her after finding out his daughter was lying to him for so many years?"

"They'll have to find it in their hearts to accept their children. They can't just abandon them."

I let out a mirthless laugh. "You're a fine one to talk. You got the girl you loved. You get your mother's title once she's gone. You have a family who cares for you. News flash, Zeke: not everything is as perfect as your little bubble of obliviousness."

I may have gone over the edge, but I don't regret it. I am tired of tying to do the right thing all the time, sacrificing what I love for the happiness of others. I suppose the Abnegation part of me is still there somewhere after all.

Zeke stands up, eerily calm. "Perhaps I am oblivious. Perhaps I have gotten a better deal in life than you. I won't deny it. But when will you emerge from your endless pit of self pity and realize that if you want something, you need to take it? When, Tobias Eaton? When will you accept yourself, and your mother, and the people you love? You have more than you think, if you would just open your damn eyes. You constantly push people away. When you're alone, on your death bed, what regrets will you have? WIll you not want, that when your life flashes before you, to remember all the beautiful things you have had, and smile at the memories? Will you not want to go peacefully? Keep this lark up, and you'll be a sad wash-out, pining for the girl he loved but never had the courage to say so."

He stops at the door. "Tris was with Peter last night."

My blood freezes, as he walks out of the door without a backward glance.

I want to ponder over his words, but there's only so much wisdom one can take so early in the morning.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything, blah blah blah all rights reserved blah blah blah, on with the show**

_Tobias - Part 2_

Tris and Peter. How the hell did Tris and Peter- Jesus, I can't even get it out of my head, Tris and Peter.

How did all this even happen? I am so muddled in my own thoughts I cannot even think properly. Christina looks at me like I'm worse than Peter these days, which for her I probably am. Once or twice she seems like she wants to talk to me, but I quickly escape from there. I can't talk to her.

_How on earth am I supposed to marry her, then?_asks the rational part of me. Most days, I ignore that part. I am a prince. My life is built on sacrifices for the benefit of my kingdom, and she should understand that.

If Tris is still angry with me, I can take that. She doesn't have the responsibilities of a royal, nor has she been trained to endure them the way she would have if she was still marrying me in Abnegation. But Christina, of all people, should know what sacrifice means as a princess.

So I do what I've always done, whenever I'm in doubt. I go to Aman.

~: :~

"So," says Aman, handing me a cool drink that I can't be bothered asking what it is - probably beer. "Again, why are you listening to Marlene?"

I shift uneasily on his tattered couch. George is with Tori, and as much as I like the guy I'm glad for the solitude. He can be very... opinionated.

"It's not really listening to her. I just understood that-"

"That she's right?" he asks, raising his eyebrows.

I nod dumbly.

Aman is silent for a minute. "Are you sure that she's right?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean," he says. "That Marlene is being someone's puppet."

I am confused.

"Think about it," he continues. "What is it to her if the Kingdoms fall apart? She's a servant girl; she has connections with vagrants and even people in France. She and Uriah could easily escape over night with their families if worst came to worst. And she told you that there were people that knew things about you, right?"

"She knew who I was." I recall that day in the alley. "She said people wanted to ruin me. She knew about my mother's scars."

"Exactly, you stupid boy. I'd say that she's being someone's mouthpiece, asking you to break things off with Tris."

"But that's not possible," I say immediately. "Ending things with Tris means that she has to end things with Uriah."

Aman looks at me like a wounded soldier: pained, and yet trying to be heroic. "Four," he says slowly. "Marlene has connections. What's to stop her from eloping with Uriah?"

I feel like a sack of bricks has been hurled at me. Sweet, innocent, gullible Marlene? Conspiring with people? Trying to ruin me? "That's not possible," I say again, slowly shaking my head. "Marlene is..."

"I was at a party last night," Aman says. "At the Pit. She was there with Tris... and Peter."

Wait, what? I know Zeke said Tris was with Peter, but honestly? I didn't believe it. Tris hates Peter.

"What would she be doing with Peter?" I ask, speaking the same way I would if I were to say 'Why should I take out the garbage?'.

Aman shrugs. "I don't know. But they seemed to be having a very intense conversation."

"All three of them?"

"I think Tris was drunk, but yes. All three of them. Four... I over heard some things. They sounded-" he broke off, trying to find the right word. "I don't know. Just not right. They kept talking about something called LDC and an escape. Tris didn't look like she'd remember anything. Other times, she was dancing with random people and drinking. A lot of drinking. Anyway, my point is that something big is going on. If my guess is correct, it's something to do with you."

My blood seemed to freeze, as I replayed scenarios in my head: Marlene's behaviour, her pushiness, her agitation. And how suddenly Peter showing up everywhere. It wasn't a coincidence. Which meant...

"I have to go," I blurt out, standing up quickly and tripping to the door.

"Be careful!" Aman warns, as I run out into the back alley and out onto the streets.

~: :~

_The sea struck against the beach like whips, but I was too far away to be bothered. It was no sea I'd ever seen in England. The sea in Dauntless was calm, and the beaches were full of garbage from parties. _

_This beach was scattered with soft white sand, and stretched on for miles. I stood on a cliff top, over looking the sea battling the coastline._

_The salty air whipped past, metallic with storm. The vast skies were varying shades of greys and blues. The ground at my feet is lush with green grass, too brilliant to be true. _

_I feel so at peace, so free. I know there's something important I should do, and I'm worried about an event, but I seem to have forgotten everything. Name? No. Where am I? Search me._

_All my troubles have melted into the raindrops falling on my face, and I close my eyes in bliss._

_A voice calls, from behind, and then suddenly a girl is behind me. Her hair is short, and golden like it was spun by Rumpelstiltskin. She has blue eyes, and a white dress. I've never seen anyone wearing only white, I'm certain of that. She looks like an angel._

_And then she turns to me, and she smiles, and this time I'm sure that something inside me did melt as I wrap my arms around her. We cling to each other in the rain, watching the sea, and I know that this is home._

**OOOOOH WHO COULD LCB BE? OR WHAT...? And what escape? What reveal? To find out, tune in to the next episode of *drumroll* The Peasant and Her Prince! Catch it Monday nights at 10, only on MTV cx nah, jokes. I will hopefully update by the end of the week again, with Tris this time/ We'll see a few flashbacks of the party, which is really important. **

**Love,**

**~A**


	11. HIATUS

So, please don't kill me.

Ahem. So yeah, I'm putting this story on hiatus for a while (not too long, a month at most). Anyway, details are all on my tumblr (**fireworks and flamethrowers . tumblr . com** , no spaces) where any questions and suggestions are also welcomed. Like, seriously, I'm in desperate need of suggestions - any input is more that welcome.

Thank you so much, especially since i'm being a crap author and blegh i don't think I'm doing any more multi-chapters for a looong time

So sorry, once more, and thank you for understanding (though feel free to yell at me for a few paragraphs too, heaven knows i need the motivation)

and see you all on tumblr, where henceforth all things #tpahp fic related will be.

Much love,

pleasedontkillme

~A


End file.
